


MCYT Angst/Problematic Oneshots

by ImNotAStan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Rape, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotAStan/pseuds/ImNotAStan
Summary: Mainly Tubbo but I'll add other POVs as well
Relationships: Ranboo/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 67
Kudos: 348





	1. He Touched Me

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my Wattpad but came here for more freedom

**TW// Sexual assault, Abuse**

"Where are we going?" Toby asks.

"You'll see." He replies.

Toby starts scratching his forearm as he starts getting anxious as they drive farther and farther away from the shop.

"I wanna get out." Toby says, his voice cracking at the last word.

The man says nothing and locks the doors.

Toby's heart starts pounding as he tries to open the door to no avail.

"Please let me out." Toby says worriedly.

The man just looks at Toby in the mirror and smiles.

"Sir?" Toby is almost crying at this point.

"Where are you taking me?" Toby says sadly as he hugs his knees.

The man just lets out a small laugh.

Toby knew there was no point in trying to get the man to let him out, so he just sits in the car and looks out the window with tear-filled eyes.

**—= <+>=—**

The car stops at this old house, far away from other houses and where he was before.

Toby's breath hitches as the car door opens, and he's yanked out of the car with the man's hand over Toby's mouth.

Hot tears stream down Toby's face as he's brought into the house and down a flight of stairs.

He's thrown in a dark room made of cement with a mattress in the corner as well as a small light in the center of the ceiling.

Toby looks around the room, scared. He looks back at the man who stares at him.

"W-What do you want?" He says softly.

The man looks at Toby and smiles.

"Take off your clothes."

"W-What?" Toby stammers as he backs up into a corner, not taking his eyes off of the man.

"Take them off."

"N-No!" Toby yells, tears streaming down his face.

The man looks angry and walks over to Toby, who curls into a ball in the corner of the room.

"St-Stop! Please!" Toby cries, only to get a smack in the face.

He holds his cheek and looks at the man in pure horror.

"Now you're gonna listen to me, right?" The man says sternly.

Toby quickly nods.

"Good, now take off your clothes, or I will." He says.

Toby turns around and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

"Look at me and do it."

He turns and looks at the man with total fear in his eyes.

He takes off his shirt as he shivers from the cold.

"Continue."

Toby quickly shakes his head as he hugs his chest.

"Goddamnit..." He says as he walks up to Toby as Toby screams and tries to push him away.

He gives up after he gets kicked in the stomach.

He crawls to the corner of the room, just hugging himself in a protective ball.

"I'm not gonna hurt you; I just wanna have some fun." The man says as he walks up to Toby, who starts sobbing loudly.

He grabs Toby's arm to pull him up as he tries to escape his grasp.

The man pulls out a pocket knife a cuts Toby's arm, who yelps in pain as he sees blood fall down his arm.

He looks at the man who smiles and holds the knife threatening to do it again.

"No!" Toby screams as he tries to pull away.

The man does it anyway.

Toby cries as he watches the blood fall down his arm onto his body.

At this point, he knew there was no getting out of this, at least not now.

The man pushes Toby to the bed, bending him over as Toby whines and cries.

In one swift movement, Toby's pants and boxers are pulled down, shivering as the cold air hits his now unprotected member.

"Please... Stop..." Toby's efforts are weak from crying as he gives up, his body going limp.

The man above him smiles as he pulls down his pants as his erection flies out.

The man pulls out some lube from his jacket pocket before discarding the cloth to the floor.

Toby tenses as he feels something wet and cold press against his ass.

He lets out a scream as it's pushed into him without any prep.

The man's thrusts are erratic and uneven.

Toby cries and yells as blood and lube mix inside him.

"Please! Stop it! I'll do anything just make it stop!" Toby's pleading is pushed to the side as the man's thrusts become needier and needier as he cums inside the boy who lays weak against the bed with tear-stained cheeks.

The man pulls up his pants as he walks out of the basement, leaving Toby on the bed crying in pain and trauma.

_He hurt me. He said he wouldn't hurt me. He said he would help me. I told him to stop. He didn't stop. He touched me. He touched me. He touched me. He touched me._

The events that just took place buried into Toby's mind as tears kept pouring out.

After what seemed like hours, he cries himself to sleep.

**—= <+>=—**

He awakes to thuds coming down the stairs as he watches the man come closer to him.

He looks angry.

Toby's breath hitches as the man grabs him by the arm.

"Look at me!" The man screams at Toby, who looks at him with fear in his eyes and tears threatening to fall.

The man looks at him and drops him to the ground as Toby's elbows scrape against the walls in the corner.

Toby gasps as he looks at his now bleeding elbows.

"You're a fucking mess!" The man screams as he kicks Toby in the stomach.

Toby tries to catch his breath as the man kicks him again.

Toby lets out a squeal as tears fall down his face.

Toby tries to protect himself as the man kicks and hits Toby until he's a bloody mess.

Toby sits on the floor, shaking in a puddle of his own blood.

"Help... Me..." Is all he gets out before passing out.

**—= <+>=—**

It's been one month since everything happened.

Toby sits in the corner and cries as the man walks down the stairs and looks at Toby who is sitting up in the corner.

"Don't cry, honey; you're safe with me." He smirks as he walks over to Toby, who puts his arms over his head, curling up into a protective ball.

"Don't try anything funny like last time, got it?" He says as he sits down in a chair and puts toby on his lap.

Toby squirms at the touch of the man's cold hands on his bare skin as he sits on the man's knee with his back facing the man.

The man starts hugging Toby as he moves his hands over Toby's chest.

"You know, it's been a while..." The man says as he slides his hand down, under Toby's beltline.

Toby quickly stands up and backs away.

"I said not to try anything funny, didn't I? Now come back here." The man says, annoyed.

Toby quickly shakes his head.

The man walks closer to Toby as Toby backs away, looking around the room for something he could use as a weapon, but to no luck.

"We can make this easy or hard. Your pick." The man says as he stands over Toby.

Toby breathes quickly as he starts to cry.

The man sighs as he reaches down to grab Toby.

Toby quickly books it to 'his' bed as he hides under the covers.

He shuts his eyes as hot tears roll down his face.

After a few seconds, he hears footsteps coming towards him as he grabs the blanket tighter as he feels it being tugged on.

After a little bit of back and forth, the man pulls the blanket off Toby and smiles.

"Looks like you chose the hard way."

The man sits on the bed as he starts to kiss Toby, blocking his airflow.

Toby's eyes widen as he hums and pats the man frantically, trying to get him to stop.

Toby's pats and hums get weaker and weaker as he passes out from lack of air.

**—= <+>=—**

It's been four months since this started.

He's gotten used to not fighting back or protecting himself, as it just makes it worse.

He hears the door open and footsteps as he sighs and unbuttons his shirt.

If it's this early, he wants something to get his anger out on.

Toby puts the shirt to the side and lays on his back, waiting for it to start.

Toby winces as the blade pushes into his skin.

"Guess what it is?"

He has created this twisted game of Pictionary where Toby has to guess what he's carving into him.

"A st-tar..." Toby says weakly as the man smiles.

"You have such a pretty body." The man says, looking over the boy.

Toby stays silent.

The man cuts Toby's arm to let him know he did something wrong as Toby yelps.

"I complimented you! Say thank you!" The man says angrily.

"Th-Thank you for the compliment, s-sir." Toby says, fear filling his voice.

The man smiles as he walks out of the basement.

But something was different.

Toby didn't hear the click.

Toby quickly put on his shirt and walks to the door.

Just as he thought.

_Unlocked._

**—= <+>=—**

After around 30 minutes of thinking about what to do, he decides to make a run for it.

He quietly walks over to the door and looks around for the front door.

As soon as he sees it, he runs.

He runs as fast as he can.

He hears the man yelling but doesn't look back.

He runs down a road until he finds himself in an alleyway.


	2. He Touched Me Pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from my Wattpad

**TW// Sexual assault**   
**—** **= <+>=—**

He quickly looks around for somewhere to hide when he finds some trash bags and puts them over his body.

He curls up with his hands over his mouth as he hears footsteps.

He squeezes his eyes shut as he hears the footsteps getting closer.

"Toby, where are you? We're not done yet." A man says.

His heartbeat quickens as he speaks but slows down when he hears the footsteps walk away.

After a few minutes of waiting, he slowly moves the trash bags from on top of him and cautiously looks around to find no one.

He slowly gets up and limps down the streets past the closed shops.

He shivers as the coldness of the night and rain sets in.

_I need to find somewhere to stay the night._

He thinks, finding a box and moves it behind a store and tries to get some rest.

**—= <+>=—**

He jolts awake to a woman yelling at him in Spanish, hitting him with a broom.

He quickly gets up and runs down the streets of Mexico, not understanding what anyone is saying.

As he ran, he bumps into someone and falls over.

"Oye! Mira por dónde vas, chico." He says.

Toby looks up at him with his eyes full of fear and his face dirty.

The man had black hair with a blue beanie on, as well as a blue and white jumper.

"Estas bien niño?" He asks.

Toby looks at him without saying a word.

"Hablas español?" He asks.

He just shakes his head quickly as he starts to tear up.

"English?" He asks.

Toby quickly nods.

"Are you lost?"

He nods again.

"Let's get out of the crowd."

He reaches his hand for Toby to take and hesitantly accepts with a shaky hand.

He walks out of the crowd over to a bench with Toby slowly limping behind.

His entire body was sore from months of non-stop abuse and... Other things...

"You okay, kid?" He asks worriedly.

Toby stays silent and stands next to him, hugging himself.

"Why don't you come to sit down?"

He quickly shakes his head as his body stiffens up.

"Christ... What the fuck happened to you?" He whispers as he takes a better look at Toby.

He sees cuts on Toby's arm and reaches out as Toby flinches away, staring at him with pure horror.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He says as he puts his arm down.

_Why am I staying here with this man? I can't trust him! What if he's like him and hurts me? I can't stay here._

Toby thinks as his breath quickens, and he frantically looks for somewhere to run.

The man seems to catch on.

"What's wrong?" He says as Toby looks at him for a second before he tries to run off.

"No, stay here! I don't want you getting hurt!" He says as he grabs Toby.

In self-defense, Toby bites the man's hand and runs off without looking back.

He hears him shout something but doesn't look back.

_I knew it. He wanted to hurt me. He didn't care about me._

He cries as he runs and finds himself in the same alley as the night before.

He catches his breath as he hears footsteps running towards him as he grabs the same trash bags and hides under them.

Toby hears the footsteps stop right next to him, and he starts silently crying, thinking about what he might do to him.

He looks in horror as he feels the bag start to move as he shuts his eyes and curls into a ball.

_If I can't see him, he can't hurt me._

"Why did you run?"

Toby stays silent, feeling so scared and vulnerable.

Toby feels the man's hand touch his hair as he squeezes his eyes shut harder as tears fall down his face.

"Jesus fucking Christ..." He looks around.

"Let's take you somewhere safe." He says as he picks up Toby.

Toby starts to panic as he frantically looks around.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." The man says.

_That's what the other man said._

_"I won't hurt you; I just wanna have some fun." The man said as he walked towards the scared boy in the corner covering his now naked body._

Toby thinks as he tries to escape, but at last, he was too weak from not eating much and gave up, giving in to his fate.

He brings Toby to a small house and takes them inside.

Toby knew he had no say in what would happen, so as soon as they got inside, he sat on the floor and started unbuttoning his green shirt.

"Woah, Woah, what are you doing?" He asks as he looks away.

"Y-You can d-d-do what you w-want with me..." Toby says weakly.

"Jesus Christ! You're a fucking wreck." The man says as he sits down and buttons his shirt up.

Toby looks at the man confused and starts unbuttoning it again, thinking it was a mistake, taking it off to show his chest that was full of cuts and bruises. He was so thin that his rib cage was showing.

The man looks at him in shock.

Toby looks at him and smiles weakly as a tear rolls down his face as he lays down on his back, waiting for the pain that he was so used to.

The man stood there shocked before muttering something and running to his phone and calling someone.

"¡No sé qué carajo hacer! Hay un niño aquí que está completamente golpeado y-"

Toby zones out of what he's saying, knowing there's no use since he can't understand what he's saying, but having an idea of what's to come.

A few minutes later, he hears a car door close and footsteps running to the front door with a hasty knock.

The man quickly opens the door and sees a man in a black and red hoodie with dark brown hair with green eyes run over to him.

"Oh, my goodness! What happened!" The man looks at the frail boy with worry and sadness in his eyes.

"I don't know! He just ran into me, and I took him home!"

"Alex, get him something to eat; he must be starving." The man says.

Alex nods and runs into the kitchen to find something.

"What's your name?" The man asks.

Toby stays silent and just looks up at the man with a blank expression.

He looks down and starts picking at his scars on his arms as the man stops him.

"No, no, don't do that." He says gently as he reaches out for his hand.

Toby flinches at the sudden movement and backs away, scratching his right forearm nervously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you; please don't do that, you'll hurt yourself."

Toby looks at him, confused with his concern.

"¿Conseguir que hable ya?" Alex says as he walks out of the kitchen with food and sets it on the floor in front of the scared boy.

"Aún no." He says sadly.

Toby looks at the food, not fully trusting it, but he hadn't eaten in days.

He grabbed some bread and slowly took a small bite while staring at them.

He took another bite. Then another, then another.

Soon he was done with the bread Alex had given him.

"Alex, can you bring me a soft shirt?" The man asks.

"Sure thing, Bad." Alex says as he walks into his room.

"What's your name?" Bad asks Toby.

He thinks about what to say and what happened the last time someone asked him.

_"What's your name?" A man asks Toby._

_"My name is Toby! What about you?" He responds cheerfully._

_"- - -" He replies._

_"Wanna see something cool?" He asks Toby._

_Toby's eyes light up as he nods._

_"Follow me." He says, taking Toby's hand while his parents were checking out the stores, looking for a souvenir for their trip._

Toby's eyes swell up as he tries his best not to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that was a sensitive subject for you!" Bad quickly apologizes.

"Why are you different?" Toby asks, looking up at Bad.

"Hm?"

"Why are you different than him?"

"Who's him?"

"I got a shirt."Alex says as he walks in, holding a black sweater.

"Perfect." Bad says, grabbing the sweater.

"You should probably get washed up." Bad says, sitting up and hold his hand out for Toby.

He looks at the hand for a few seconds before grabbing it, letting Bad lead him to the bathroom.

"I'll leave you be to take a shower or bath; the towels are right here when you're done, and here is a sweater, and I can find you some pants." Bad says as he walks out.

Toby looks around after being overwhelmed by information.

He goes into the shower and turns it on, stepping in after taking off his pants.

He winces as the water hits his cuts as blood and dirt falls off of him.

After a while, he gets used to the water and just sits down.

Happy to finally feel safe.


	3. Tubbox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from my Wattpad

**TW// Punchie kickie owie ow (idfk)**

**—= <+>=** **—** **  
**

Toby walks around and looks through the bins in the hope of finding something to eat.

"The fuck you doin'? Get the fuck outa here!" Someone throws something at Toby as he looks through their bin and runs off.

**—= <+>=** **—**

He soon gives up and sits in his box, looking at the little food he had left.

A bite of pizza crust, an apple core, and some water.

He sighs and eats the stale crust as he watches the legs of people walking by.

He gets bored and decides to see how many people have the same shoes when a pair of red and white sneakers stop in front of his box.

He slowly crawls out of his box and looks up to see a blond boy with blue eyes.

"May I help you?" Toby asks the boy.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Looking at shoes." He replies.

"No, I mean, what are you doing in a box." He says as he facepalms.

"Oh, this is my home." Toby says as he hugs his knees, still looking up at the blond boy.

"... A box...?" He says with an unenthused voice.

Toby smiles and nods.

"Christ..." The blond boy says before walking off.

"What's your name?" Toby yells to the boy.

"Tommy." He yells back.

"Toby!" Toby yells back with a smile.

**—= <+>=** **—**

After that day, Tommy came to visit Toby every day and bring him food and hang out with him.

One day, Tommy didn't come.

Toby drinks the last bit of water he has and sighs as he sets the bottle down next to him.

He curls up in his box as he tries to get some rest as it starts to rain.

The sound of the rain hitting his box makes it easier to sleep as he drifts off.

**—= <+>=** **—**

"Look at this kid."

Toby opens his eyes to see three pairs of shoes standing outside his box.

"Hello?" He says sleepily as he looks out of his box.

The three laugh as they mock his British accent.

"Hey, stop that! That's mean." Toby says defensively.

"And what are you gonna do about it? Throw tea on me?"

The three laugh as Toby holds back tears.

"Please stop..." He says silently.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you; get closer and tell me that again." He picks up Toby by his arm as Toby tries to pull away.

"Stop! Please!" Toby cries as he tries to yank his arm away.

Toby starts crying as he looks at the man with fear in his eyes.

"Why do you want us to stop? We're just getting started." He says as he kicks Toby in the stomach.

Toby drops to the floor as he grasps his stomach, trying to catch his breath as tears fall down his face.

Once he catches his breath, he crawls in his box as fast as he can as he hugs his knees, tears falling down his face as he watches their feet move closer to his box.

His breath hitches as one of them take out a pocket knife.

Toby screams as the knife punctures the box, inches away from Toby's head.

The men laugh as Toby pants in horror.

"What do you want!" Toby screams at them, tears rolling down his face.

They say nothing and reach into the box and grabs Toby's arm.

"Let me go!" Toby screams as he's pulled out of the box and onto the floor with three men around him.

He quickly curls up into a defensive ball, holding his head with his hands as the cold rain hits his skin.

He lets out a pained cry as he feels someone kick his back.

"St-Stop! I didn't do anything wro-h-h-h-ong!" He cries

"Please stop!" Toby screams as they continue to beat him up.

After a while, they get bored and walk away from the bleeding teen who's curled up on the floor.

"Tommy... Help me..." He whispers before passing out.

**—= <+>=** **—**

"Toby, sorry I didn't come yesterday, I-" Tommy pauses as he sees an empty box with holes in it.

Tommy starts to freak out as he looks around for Toby.

He finds him passed out in an alleyway with dried blood all over him.

Tommy drops the food he was holding and runs to Toby, who is knocked out cold.

"Help! Someone help!" Tommy screams with tears in his eyes as he holds his friend.

Someone with blond hair with a green and white hat runs over to see what was wrong when he sees Toby passed out.

"Holy shit! What happened?" The man yells as he rushes over to Toby's side.

"I-I-I don't kn-know! I just f-found him!" Tommy cries.

The man panics as he calls 999.

**—= <+>=** **—**

Toby wakes up in a bed, too soft beeping as he looks around to see Tommy and someone else sitting in a chair.

"Where am I?" Toby asks with a hint of fear in his voice as he starts to panic.

"You're awake!" Tommy says as he runs to Toby and hugs him.

Toby lets out a sigh of relief as he hugs Tommy back.


	4. Vodka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from my Wattpad

**TW// Abuse, Underaged drinking**

**—= <+>=** **—**

Toby sighs as he sees his house come into view from his walk home from school.

He always gets bullied at school but has no one to talk to.

His home life isn't the best either, as his mother started drinking and abusing him about a week ago after his dad found out that she was cheating on him.

He takes a deep breath and holds it before opening the front door and walking in.

He sees his father trying to clean up the broken bottles as his mother yells at his father.

He keeps his shoes on to not step on the broken glass on the floor as he quietly makes his way to his room.

He quietly closes the door as he breathes out.

He slowly walks over to his PC as he lets out a sigh of relief.

He starts up his PC as someone breaks open the door as Toby jumps.

"Why are you home late!" Toby's mum screams.

"I-I..." Toby studders as he tries to think of an excuse.

"Useless!" She screams as she slaps Toby in the face. Not hard enough to bruise, but it will leave a red mark for a while.

"No dinner!" She yells as she slams Toby's door and walks downstairs.

Toby silently cries as he holds his cheek as he sits on his floor.

After a while, he gets up and turns on his PC, and opens discord.

He sees Wilbur and Tommy in a call as he takes a deep breath and joins the call.

"Hey, guys!" Toby says in his happy voice.

"Ey, Big T!" Tommy welcomes.

"Tubbo, wanna stream so I can raid you?" Tommy says.

"Uh, sure, give me a sec." Toby says as he looks around his room to make sure everything was ready.

"Alright, chat, I'm gon-" Tommy mutes himself as he sends his chat off as Toby starts his stream.

Toby streams for a while, and everything is going fine until he turns on his facecam as the chat floods with questions about his cheek.

"Oh, it's just a sunburn." Toby laughs it off, though inside, he was freaking out.

 **—** **= <+>=—**

After about 30 minutes into the stream, Toby's dad walks in and motions for him to take off his headphones.

"I'll be right back, chat."

Toby changes the scene to his starting soon as he mutes his mic and walks over to his dad.

"What is it?" Toby asks, worried.

Toby's dad looks at him as tears fall down his face.

"I can't stay here." His voice cracks.

"What? That's great! We can get away from mom until she gets better-" Toby gets cut off.

"I can't take you with." His father says sadly.

"What? Why?" Toby asks.

"Your mother has custody over you." His father says, threatening to break down.

"That's not fair! I wanna come with you!" Toby cries.

"I want you to come with me too, Toby. I love you so much." His father cries as he hugs Toby.

"When are you leaving?" Toby cries as he hugs his father back.

"A few hours."

"I-" Toby stops, thinking of something to say that he hasn't already, but can't think of anything.

"I'll make sure to call you every day, and I promise you, I will come back for you." He whispers.

"I love you so much." Toby says as his father pulls away from the hug.

Toby lays down on his bed as he cries himself to sleep.

 **—** **= <+>=—**

He wakes up to multiple missed calls from his friends as well as texts.

Confused, Toby calls Tommy.

"Toby! You're awake! Christ, end your stream!"

"Oh, shit!" Toby says, running to his pc and ending his stream.

"What happened?" Tommy asks.

Toby stays silent as memories flood his mind as he feels his throat get tight.

"Toby?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Toby says, trying his best not to cry.

"Toby, are you okay?" Tommy asks, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine." Toby says as tears start falling down his face.

"Are you su-"

"I said I'm fine, goddamnit!" Toby cries as he hangs up the phone and sits on his bed, hugging his legs with his head on his knees as he cries.

A few minutes later, his mom opens the door, walks over to Toby, and sits next to him.

"I'm so sorry about all the things I'm doing to you; I'm trying to stop; it's just so hard." His mother says as she starts to cry.

Toby looks around slightly as he hugs her awkwardly.

His mother hugs him back as she sobs on his shoulder, repeating that she's sorry over and over again.

"Toby, I love you so much, you have no idea. I would do anything in the world for you."

_Lies_

Was all that was going through Toby's head.

"I'm going to make some food; come down when you're ready." She says as she weakly smiles and walks out the door.

Toby sits in his bed a while longer, trying to process what just happened.

_She doesn't actually care. If she cared, she would stop drinking._

A few minutes go by before Toby gets up and walks downstairs to the smell of eggs and toast.

The smell reminded him of the better days as he forces a smile and walks into the kitchen.

"Hey, baby! I made some eggs and toast; I was thinking we could have a little chat while we eat like we used to." She says with a hopeful tone in her voice.

Toby just nods as he walks over to the table and sits down as he plays with his food.

His mother looks at him, waiting for him to take a bite.

He wasn't hungry but didn't want to make his mother sad, so he forces himself to take a bite of the eggs as his mother smiles.

"So, how's your little video thingy going?" His mother asks.

"Fine."

"Got any new friends?" She smiles.

"Mhm."

"What are their names?"

Toby smiles as he gets excited to talk about his friends. "Oh! Well, there's Wilbur, Tommy, Phil, Techno, Fund-"

"Do you have a girlfriend?" His mother asks with a smirk.

"What? No!" Toby laughs, a little upset that he got cut off.

They stay silent for a while until they hear beeping coming from his mother's phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I gotta take this. Have a good day! I'll see you after work, and maybe we can play a board game or something." She smiles as she walks out the front door.

Toby smiles until the door closes, where he goes back to his dead faced expression.

_She'll be drunk when she comes home, I just know it._

He sighs as he grabs the dishes and cleans up.

As he's cleaning up, he finds a bottle of vodka. He thinks for a while before grabbing it and bringing it to his room for later.  
  
 **—= <+>=—  
  
**After a few hours of just chilling around in his room, dreading the moment his mother comes back, he hears the front door slam open as he flinches.  
  
 _Shit.  
  
_ He thinks as he looks around for a place to hide.  
  
He hears stomping coming up the stairs as he backs away from the door into a corner.  
  
The door slams open as his mother comes into his room with an empty beer bottle.  
  
"Get over here!" She screams.  
  
"Wh-What if we played a boardg-game instead." Toby says softly as his mother walks closer to Toby.  
  
"Do I look like a child to you? Get up!" She yells as she grabs Toby by his hair as Toby yelps in pain.  
  
She punches him in the stomach.  
  
Toby's eyes widen as he hunches over and holds his stomach, trying to catch his breath as he stumbles back and falls over.  
  
She kicks him in the head and starts walking away.  
  
"Useless piece of shit..." She mumbles as she walks out.  
  
Tears stream down his face as he finally catches his breath as he stumbles over to his bed and grabs the bottle of vodka, and starts chugging, hoping to numb the pain emotionally and physically.  
 **—= <+>=—**  
  
After a while, he stumbles over to his PC with the bottle in hand.  
  
 _Christ, what time is it?  
_  
He squints, trying to read the time as his vision gets a little fuzzy.  
  
His eyes widen as he sees the time.  
  
 _22:43?? Oh shit! I gotta stream!  
  
_ He thinks as he starts setting up for his stream.  
  
"Hey, chat!" He says, still fairly sober.  
  
 **—= <+>=—  
  
**"N-Noooo, you don't understaaandddd! I saw Tommy veeenttt! It wasn't mehehehe." Toby laughs, slurring his words.  
  
"Tubbo, are you okay?" Tommy asks, concerned.  
  
"Hellllll yeaaaah! I'm feeling great!" Toby smiles.  
  
It gets silent after that.  
  
"Toby, turn off your facecam and mute your stream and call me." Tommy says as he mutes his stream and turns off his facecam.  
  
Confused in his dazed state, Toby complies.  
  
"Waz uh, big guy?" Toby laughs as he takes a big drink of the vodka.  
  
"Toby, you've been acting weird all stream. What's going on?"  
  
Toby just laughs with his mouth over the bottle, making an echo as he continues to drink.  
  
"What are you drinking?" Tommy asks, concerned.  
  
"Stuff." Toby laughs.  
  
"Toby, are you drunk?" Tommy asks, slightly yelling.  
  
Toby stays silent for a little bit before responding.  
  
"Nooooooo..." He laughs.  
  
"Oh my god, Toby! End your stream!" Tommy yells.  
  
"But I don't wanna!" Toby whines.  
  
"What the fuck, Toby?! End your fuckin stream!"  
  
Toby sighs as he unmutes his stream, realizing he didn't mute his mic, only the stream audio.  
  
His face drains of all color as he sees his chat filled with 'NotLikeThis' '<3' and 'widepeepoSad'.  
  
He thinks for a little bit and decides just to keep streaming and hop on Minecraft.  
  
 **—= <+>=—  
  
**After a while, Toby gets a text from Tommy.  
  
'WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL STREAMING???'  
  
Toby smiles at his phone as he texts back.  
  
'urn ot mt dadyde'  
  
He giggles as he looks at the text.  
  
'but i know someone who almost is' Tommy texts.  
  
After a few minutes, Toby gets another text, but this time, it's from Phil.  
  
'Toby, please end your stream; I wanna talk with you.'  
  
Toby's smile quickly turns into a frown as he reads the texts.  
  
'i cnat here uu'  
  
He texts back in his drunken state, thinking Phil would believe him.  
  
Toby quickly shoots up as he hears a tts donation.  
  
'tubbo are you ok? you've been acting off all stream.'  
  
"I'm fffffine, chat." Toby slurs.  
  
He looks down as he sees another text come through.  
  
'Toby, I'm being serious.'  
  
Toby's smile leaves his face and is replaced by a frown.  
  
He decides just to give in and end his stream as he was half asleep at this point.  
  
He sighs as he calls Phil, who picks up almost immediately.  
  
"Toby, what's going on?" Phil asks, concerned.

"Nothin'." Toby giggles.

"Toby, why did you get drunk? Is there a reason, or were you just bored?"

"Reasons." Toby says more seriously.

"What were the reasons, Toby?"

Toby stays silent.

"Toby?"

"I can't tell you." Toby whispers.

"What's going on? Is someone in the room with you? Do you need help?"

"I-" Toby stops as he drops his phone and runs to the bathroom with a hand over his mouth.

"Toby? Are you okay?"

Phil sighs as he hears Toby throwing up.

"Toby, can you hear me?"

"Yeah?" Toby says weakly as he crawls back to his phone.

"What happened?"

"I told you, it's nothing!"

"Toby." Phil says in a stern tone.

Toby thinks for a while before answering.

"I- I was just bored..." He lies.

"And that' I was just bored..." He lies.

"And that's all? Nothing else?" Phil pushes, not believing him.

Toby nods as he does a little 'mhm' in response.

Phil sighs before speaking again.

"Do you need anything before I go?"

Toby shakes his head as he does the 'no' version of 'mhm'.

"Alright, mate, call me if you need anything, got it?"

Phil hangs up as Toby stumbles over to his bed, tripping over himself as he falls on the bed and passes out.


	5. Vodka Pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from my Wattpad

**TW// Child Abuse, Selfharm**

Toby wakes up to a pounding headache as he squeezes his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He grabs his phone and squints as he looks at the time.

14:24

Toby sighs as he turns off his phone and sets it down.

_I'll just sleep for a while longer._

He thinks as he closes his eyes.

He hears his phone ringing and lets it sit for a while, trying to ignore it but eventually giving up and answering it.

"Hello?" He says in a groggy voice.

"I'd check Twitter if I were you." Tommy says in a worried tone.

Tommy saying this gave Toby a rush of adrenaline as he quickly opens Twitter to see '#drunktubbo' trending.

"Fuck." He quietly says as he rushes to his computer, trying to remember everything that happened last night. 

"Toby?" Tommy yells out.

"Give me a second." Toby says, holding his head in his hands with his eyes wide open.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!" He yells out the last one, banging his table with his fist as he stands up and starts pacing around his room, thinking about what to do, as the memories of last night come flooding in.

"Listen, Tubs, it's not a big deal-" Tommy says, trying to comfort his friend.

"The fuck do you mean it's not a big deal?! I got drunk on stream!" Toby yells back, angrily moving his hands around.

Tommy stays silent, not knowing how to respond.

Toby sighs before speaking.

"Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you; I just need a minute by myself to think." Toby says as he walks over to his phone and hangs up.

_I've fucked up._

He thinks as he goes on Twitter and looks at the posts on the hashtag to find clips of him slurring his words and acting as an all-around idiot.

Tears start to well up in his eyes as he sees all of this, thinking his life is ruined.

_I need something; I need something to forget about this, just for a minute._

He thinks as he frantically looks around for something, anything.

He finds himself in his bathroom, looking through drawers as he finds a small razer his father used to use to shave.

His breath quickens as he stares at the blade.

He slowly picks it up with shaky hands and looks at it for a few 30 seconds before sitting down and rolling up his sleeve.

_God, this is such a stupid idea, but I'm only doing it just this once; it can't hurt just to try, right?_

He thinks as he presses it against his skin and moves it across.

He lets out a pained moan as he does it again and again, tears falling down his face as he keeps going.

_I can't stop._

Is all that's going through his mind as he keeps cutting until he snaps out of his trance as he looks at his arm.

_What have I done? No one can know._

He quickly grabs a handful of toilet paper as he starts padding it on his arm, turning the paper into mush instantly.

"Fuck." He quietly says as he starts panicking.

He looks around and grabs a black towel as he tightly wraps it around his arm, trying to stop the blood.

He hisses loudly as he pushes against his cuts as he looks up with tears in his eyes as he bounces his leg.

The bleeding eventually stops as he slowly unwraps the towel, letting out pained moans as he pulls the towel away from the dried blood attached to his sensitive skin.

Once he gets the towel off, he looks around for any kind of wrap, looking around the house, as his mother doesn't come home for another 6 hours.

He ends up finding some surgical tape, as well as a box of gauze.

He looks at his arm as he starts applying some Neosporin and gauze, finishing it up with the tape.

After he's done, he cleans everything up, hides the razer, and putting on a baggy hoodie.

After a while of just sitting at his desk, he decides to stream and makes up a dumb excuse about last night, saying he hadn't slept in the past 2 days.

**—** **= <+>=—**

After Toby's stream, Phil, Wilbur, Tommy, and Toby are on a call when the subject of meeting in real life comes up.

"I'd love to go!" Tommy says excitedly.

"Toby, what about you?" Tommy says happily.

"I'm not sure..." Toby says.

"Oh, then I might not go." Tommy says sadly.

He panics a little bit, not wanting to ruin Tommy's chance.

"I-I'll go! I changed my mind!" Toby quickly says.

"Pog!" Tommy yells.

Toby smiles at the thought of Tommy being this happy.

His smile soon drops.

_If only I was ever this happy._

"So it's settled, correct? We all meet at my house" Wilbur posts his address in the group chat. "at 13:30."

"Sounds good to me! How long are we staying again?"

"We'll have four days to hang out."

"Where are we staying?" Phil asks.

"Well, Phil, you can sleep in the Doom Shack, Toby and Tommy, one of you can sleep in the living room, and the other can sleep in the guest room."

"We can switch off and on!" Tommy says happily.

"Perfect! Anyway, it's getting late; I'll see you tomorrow!" Wilbur says as he leaves the call.

"I'm gonna leave too, goodnight, boys!" Toby says before joining Wil in leaving the call.

As soon as he leaves, he starts packing a bag with everything he'll need.

He thinks for a while before getting an idea.

_This will be a great opportunity to run away._

He starts unpacking as to not give his mother any suspicion.

As soon as he's done unpacking his clothes and putting his bag away, his mother busts open the door and slaps Toby across the face as he falls back.

"Useless piece of shit!"

He just lays on the ground, taking it, knowing he won't have to deal with her shit anymore.

"Why aren't you making sounds!" She screams as she breaks a bottle on the side of Toby's neck, cutting him as he gasps and grabs his neck as he looks at her and runs to his bathroom, locking the door.

He sobs as he takes his hand on and off the cut, looking in the mirror.

He quickly grabs a towel and presses it against the cut as his mother screams at him, pounding on the door.

He starts feeling lightheaded as he leans on a wall, slowly sliding down, the hand on the towel, slowly sliding down as he passes out from blood loss.

**—** **= <+>=—**

He wakes up and lets out a pained moan as he stands up, looking in the mirror.

He sees a towel covered in dried blood stuck to his neck as he tries to pull it off before giving up.

He takes off his clothes as he looks at his arms, taking off the makeshift bandage he made, hopping in the shower, and letting the water take the towel off.

As soon as the towel falls off, he lets out a yelp, grabbing his neck, covering up the cut on his neck as he lets out a whimper, letting the water wash the blood off him.

He turns off the water, getting out of the shower, and patches up the cut on his neck.

He then heads to his mother's bathroom, putting on makeup to cover up the bruises on his face.

He goes back to his room, putting on some random hoodie and packing up the rest of what he'll need.

After about an hour of packing, he grabs his phone and calls up an uber to Wilbur's house.

Tubbo: ill be a bit late sorry just do what ever whil im on my way

Wilbur Soot: Gotcha! We can watch a movie or something.

**—** **= <+>=—**

Toby grabs his bags as he thanks the driver and walks up to Wilbur's door, checking he has the right address before knocking.

As soon as the door opens, Toby drops his bags as he hugs Wilbur and cries in his chest.

"Help..." He whispers.

Wilbur slowly hugs him back, comforting him as he looks at the others, confused.

They all have the same expression.

"Do you wanna come in?" Wilbur says gently as Toby nods, pulling away from the hug.

They walk inside as Wilbur grabs Toby's bags before loudly closing the door, making Toby jump as he quickly turns around before calming down again.

Toby sits down as Wilbur sits next to him, holding him as Toby leans on him.

"Lock the door, please." Toby says weakly as Tommy gets up and locks the door before sitting back down.

Toby just lets it all out, telling them what happened, why he brought so much stuff.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I-I was sc-scared!" Toby yells as tears run down his face, the makeup smearing.

"He-eh-eh-eh-lp me-he-he!" Toby cries.

"I-I don't know how to cope with it s-so I-" Toby quickly takes off his hoodie, showing his cuts.

"Help me! I don't know what to do! I'm fucking hurting myself! I-I don't wanna do that! I can't fucking stop!" Toby speaks in barely audible sobs.

Phil rushes over to Toby and hugs him as he sobs as Tommy just sits on the couch, staring at Toby with no expression on his face.

"No one should have to go through what you're going through, Toby. You're so fucking strong, do you know that?" Wilbur says while crying.

"I-I-" Toby tries to speak but is cut off by his sobs and hiccups.

"Shhh... You don't have to talk, just rest." Wilbur says as Toby lays on his lap before nodding off to sleep.

"What do we do about... Him..." Phil says, pointing to Toby.

"He can stay with me for a while, and I'll call the police in the morning. For now, he needs some rest."

Wilbur looks down at the sleeping Toby on his lap as he smiles.

"Can you get me some blankets, Phil?"

Phil nods before walking off.

Tommy just sits on the couch opposite of Toby and Wilbur, staring at Toby with tears in his eyes, not blinking.

"How are you feeling, Tommy?" Wilbur asks gently.

"I-" His voice breaks as tears fall down his face as he continues to not blink.

Wilbur sighs, motioning him to come over.

Tommy stands up and walks over to Wilbur, sitting next to him as he leans on Wilbur.

Wilbur puts an arm around Tommy as Tommy starts to let out small sobs.

"Shh... It's okay... It's okay..." Wilbur says as Tommy curls up, soon falling asleep.

Wilbur leans his head back, letting out a sigh as he closes his eyes, soon drifting off to sleep.

"I got the blan-" Phil stops as he sees all three of them dead asleep on the couch.

He smiles as he puts the blankets over them.

He turns off the lights as he lays down on an unoccupied couch as he soon drifts off to sleep.

**—** **= <+>=—**

Toby wakes up as he leans up a bit to find everyone asleep.

He smiles, letting out a sigh as he lays back down on Wilbur.

**I'm safe.**


	6. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from my Wattpad

**TW// Rape, Underaged Drinking, Suicide, Bullying**

**—= <+>=—**

  
My father has always liked my brother (Tommy) more than me for some reason.

Always acting like he was a perfect child, never punishing him.

When our mother passed due to a car accident, it got worse.

He would yell and sometimes hit me when Tommy wasn't around and threatened me that he would do it even worse if I told anyone, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Toby, get your ass down here!" I flinch as I hear my dad yell at me from downstairs.

Tommy was at a friend's house, so my father could do anything he wanted.

I quickly walk down the stairs and stand next to the couch where my father and a few of his friends sit, drinking beer.

"Y-Yes, father?" I stutter.

"Bring us some whiskey, and put something nice on for us, will ya?" He says as he and his friends laugh.

I quickly nod.

As I make my way to the fridge, I hear my father's friends commenting on my body.

"Damn, where'd he get such a nice ass? It definitely didn't come from you." They laugh loudly as I pull my shirt down, covering up as much as I can as I walk over to my dad and give him the beer.

"Why don't you take a sip?" My father says, handing the bottle to me.

"I-I'm okay, thank you, though." I say politely, putting my hands up in a defensive motion.

"Awe, come on." He says, pressuring me.

I look around the room to see everyone staring at me.

"Take a goddamn drink!" My father yells.

I flinch back as I slowly grab the bottle and take a small sip.

I gag at the touch of it as my father and his friends laugh.

"Drink." My father says in a serious tone.

"I-I really don't want t-"

"Drink!" He yells as I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and start drinking.

I hear my father and his friends laughing as I resist the urge to throw up as I feel the burning sensation crawl down my throat.

I start gagging as I no longer feel the liquid come out of the bottle.

I set down the bottle as I cry in pain as I hold my throat in pain.

I feel the tears form in my eyes as I sit down on the floor.

"Go put something nice on while you still can." My dad laughs as I run upstairs to my room.

_Why me? Why does he do this? Why doesn't he like me?_

I sit on my bed, crying as I hear my dad shout for me.

I panic slightly as I look around my room and my parent's room for something when I hear my father coming up the stairs.

"What's taking you so long?" He says as he sees me in my father's closet.

My dad looks around it and smiles as he walks up to something.

"Your mother used to always wear this for me." He says, pulling down a _maid outfit._

I look at him as he throws it at me and walks away.

I look at it and gulp.

**—= <+>=—**

I start walking out of the room with the outfit on as I start feeling a little dizzy.

I hold the railing as I stumble down the stairs and onto the floor on my hands and knees, looking at the floor.

"Goddamn!" I hear one of them say.

I slowly look up as I see a blurred image of four men looking at me.

"You never told me we were getting two types of service!" They laugh as one of them grabs me by the arm.

I lazily try to fight back as they pull me over to the couch.

"Stop! That hurts!" I yell as I get tossed on the couch.

"What are you doing?" I slur as I look at the blurry men.

One of them comes closer to me as I drunkenly try to push myself out of the way before being held down.

"Let me go!" I shout as fear starts taking over.

I try kicking my legs before them being held down, too, as I am now unable to move.

"Woah there, pretty boy, we don't want you goin' anywhere, now do we?"

I thrash around, trying to escape the grasp of the men as I feel someone sit on top of me.

I try screaming for help but fall silent as lips are pushed against mine.

My eyes widen as I hum, trying to tell him to stop.

I try thrashing around again as I feel his tongue push its way into my semi-numb mouth.

Tears start pouring out of my eyes as I just give up and fall limp, letting out soft sobs as I feel him smile a bit.

The man pulls away from the kiss as I just sit there, breathing heavily and staring at him with tear-filled eyes.

"W-What do you want with me?" I say softly.

I watch as he looks over me with the other men standing around, no longer holding me, but I feel too weak to run, and even if I tried, I would just be a stumbling mess.

I feel as he puts his hand down the dress.

I quiver as his cold hand moves around my chest as I feel him start removing the dress.

I let out soft sobs as I just lay there, shaking.

_Please come home, Tommy..._

"So pretty for daddy~" My father purs in my ear.

I let out a shaky breath in response as tears fall down my cheeks.

"Who wants to go first?" I hear my father say as I tense up.

I see a figure walk up to me as I shut my eyes, feeling hands on my body.

I feel his hands rubbing my thighs as I squeeze them together in self-defense, only to have them yanked open as I sob.

"Dad! Make them stop!" My eyes snap open as a hand slaps against my face.

My brain catches up again as I continue to cry.

I feel something wet and cold touch my entrance as I squirm around, letting out a screech as it's harshly pushed into me.

"No, take it out, please!" I beg as they start moving.

"Stop! Stop it! Please!" I sob as my cries are ignored.

I let out an uncontrolled moan as they hit a certain spot, continuing to moan as they continue to abuse it.

"St- Ngh~ Stop it! P- mm~ Please!" I get cut off by my moans as I'm filled with a warm liquid.

They pull out as someone else comes up.

"N-No more..." I say weakly as they push in, making me sob harder.

They set an agonizing pace as they hit the same spot, as I release my own load.

"Someone's enjoying their time."

"N- Nahgg~ No more... I c- mmm~ I can't t-take it..." I beg.

The pain overstimulation takes over as I cum again about a minute later as the person cums inside me.

I let out pained sobs as the next person comes up as I try to squirm away as I feel how big they are.

"N-No! It's gonna hur-AHH!"

I scream in pain as they push into me as I feel my hole rip even more.

"S-Stop! G- Gah~ Go awa-ha-hayyy!"

I let out a cry of pain as I have a dry orgasm.

"Stop!" I say as I try to push the person off me to no avail.

I decide it's best if I try to space out.

_Tommy... We used to hang out so much, what's something we used to do? Hmm... We... We... This isn't working..._

I soon give up as I feel the pain of another dry orgasm as they pull out.

"Put that thing back on and clean up slut."

I lay on the couch, sobbing as I slowly sit up and grab the maid outfit as my dad goes upstairs to his room as his friends leave.

I slowly put it on, stumble my way to the laundry room, and grabbed a mop, a bucket of soapy water, and trash bags.

I make my way back towards the couch, spilling the water where I go.

I make it to the couch and slip on the soapy water, falling on the floor as I start sobbing, spilling the water all over the floor as I lie down and soon fall asleep in a puddle of water.

**—= <+>=—**

"-by! Toby!" I slowly open my eyes to see a confused Tommy crouched beside me.

I slowly look around to find myself lying down on the wet floor.

_Shit._

I quickly sit up, propping myself up, so my bottom half doesn't touch the ground to try and avoid more pain.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I- I- Um..." I stutter, trying to think of an excuse.

Tommy rolls his eyes.

"Alright, well, we gotta go to school tomorrow, so go take a shower or something and go to bed." Tommy says in an annoyed voice before turning around and walking towards the stairs.

Ever since mum died, Tommy has been colder to me but much nicer than dad.

I let out small whimpers as I slowly and shakily stand up, using the mop as support.

"What now?" Tommy says, annoyed as he turns around to see me tightly holly the mop, my knees together with my feel out to the sides as I stand there shaking before falling back down and letting out a pained gasp before I start sobbing.

"Dude, are you okay?" Tommy asks, slightly concerned.

I just quietly nod my head before slowly crawling up the stairs and into my room and collapsing onto my bed as I cry myself to sleep.

**—= <+>=—**

"Toby, get up." Tommy busts into my room as I open my phone to look at the time.

7:38

My eyes widen as I quickly stand up, only to fall due to the pain as the fuzzy memories from last night come back.

I sit on the floor for a good minute, holding back tears as I slowly stand back up, and waddle my way to my closet, picking out a baggy hoodie and jeans and throwing them on before making my way down the stairs, wincing at every step I took.

As soon as I get downstairs, my dad smirks at me as I pull up my hood to hide my face.

"Good morning, handsome!" My dad says.

I hold myself back from saying anything before walking out the door and to school.

Not that it would be much better than home...

**—= <+>=—**

I hear giggles as I walk into the class before the teacher berates me about being late.

I quickly apologize before walking to my chair and breath in harshly as I sit down.

A while into the lesson, I flinch as a balled-up piece of paper hits the back of my head.

I look behind me to see Tommy, as well as some other kids next to him, stifling laughter.

I grab the paper and open it to see a message.

_'Meet us behind the abandoned school after your detention'_

My breath hitches as I read it before looking back at them and nod.

**—= <+>=—**

I impishly walk into the playground at the abandoned school and sit on one of the squeaky, rusty swings.

After a while of making little tunes with the squeaks of the swing, waiting for them to arrive, someone grabs the collar of my shirt and pulls me up.

I quickly look up to see one of Tommy's friends, with two others as well as Tommy.

"Hey, fag!"

I look at them confused until Tommy takes out his phone and shows a photo of me passed out on the ground in a maid dress.

"Why'd you dress like that? What are you, gay?" They start laughing.

The kid holding me punches me in the stomach as I stumble back, falling over.

Tears form in my eyes as they walk over to me, towering over my weak body.

"You got the thing?" The kid in the front says to a kid in the back.

He nods as he hands him a pocket knife.

My eyes widen as he takes out the blade.

I quickly stand up and start running, but they catch up to me with ease, knocking me to the ground as I cry.

"Flip him over and hold him down."

They flip me over as two of them grab my wrists, making me cry out in pain.

They look at each other before taking off my shirt, showing cuts all the way up my arms.

"Well! This should be too bad for you since you're already used to this!" They laugh.

I start kicking my legs, trying to get them to stop.

"Toms, hold his legs; he's being a cunt about this."

Tommy looks at my pleading eyes before hesitantly kneeling down and holding my legs down.

I yelp as the knife punctures my chest.

I look to my chest to see a "C" shape as he goes in for another cut, and another, and another.

I cry out in pain, tears falling down my face for what feels like hours.

I look down to see the word "CUNT" written on my chest as blood drips off my body.

"Now you won't forget what you are!"

They all laugh, except Tommy, who has this look of guilt in his eyes.

"Do we do it now?" One of them asks.

The one with the knife nods as he gets handed a lighter as he starts heating up the blade.

"I don't know if this is a good idea; what if we get caught?" Tommy says, slightly panicking.

"We'll be fine! Plus, he deserves this for being such an annoying kid."

"I-I know, but like..." Tommy nervously looks around.

"There, look!" He whispers yells, pointing at a tall man with a yellow jumper and a beanie.

They look to where Tommy is pointing as they start to panic.

They quickly run as Tommy stops.

I look at Tommy before passing out.

**—=Thirdperson POV=—**

He thinks for a moment before running back to Toby.

"Sir! Help!" Tommy screams as the man looks over.

He sees Toby lying on the ground as he darts over to the boy.

"Holy shit! What the fuck happened?" He says as he pulls out his phone to call the police.

"I-I-" Tommy cries into Toby's shoulder, hugging his limp body.

"Hello? Yes, I found this boy who needs help. He's passed out right now-"

Tommy fades off from what the man is saying as he looks at Toby.

"Please don't leave me; I love you so much, don't fucking leave me!" Tommy cries as he hugs him again, repeating the phrase 'I'm sorry'.

"It's okay; I forgive you..." Toby says weakly.

Tommy's eyes widen as he looks down at Toby, who has tears in his eyes, smiling softly.

"I don't feel happy, Toms. Maybe this is good for me; maybe I'll be happy when I'm gone." Toby says.

"Toby, no! I won't be happy if you die! I love you! Please don't leave me!" Tommy cries as Toby just smiles weakly, shaking his head.

"I don't want to be here, Tommy. I love you so much, but I can't handle this."

Tommy stares at Toby, tears falling down his face with his mouth open, trying to find words to say.

"Shh, it's okay. You want me to be happy, right?"

Tommy closes his mouth as he slowly nods.

"Then let me go." Toby whispers as he looks to his stomach.

"Would you look at that? A little gift." Toby winces as he grabs the knife out of his stomach.

"Toby! No!" Tommy yells as he tries to grab the knife from Toby, reaching back as the blade cuts his palm.

"See? All I do is cause pain, Tommy." Toby says as he slowly puts the knife on his neck.

"Goodbye, brother." Toby says as he pushes down and slides the knife, cutting his neck open.

Tommy screams as he stumbles back, throwing up on the ground.

"Holy shit! What the fuck?!" The man says as he sees Toby's lifeless body.

Tommy just screams, tears falling down his face as he runs to Toby, pulling him into a hug, blood pouring down Tommy's chest as he cries.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Tommy screams as he looks at the lifeless body in his arms.

"This isn't fucking real! This isn't fucking real! This is a nightmare! No! Fuck!" Tommy drops Toby's body as he stands up and starts pacing around.

The sound of sirens gets closer and closer until people come rushing over.

One of them checks Toby's pulse before sadly shaking his head.


	7. It's Not Your Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from my Wattpad

**TW// Rape, Suicide**

Over the past few weeks, Tommy has been acting a bit odd around me.

Not in a bad way; I think he just feels more comfortable around me.

Holding my hand at random times.

Telling me, I look nice.

Hugging me longer than normal.

I'm happy Tommy is hanging out with me more.

He's a great friend of mine, and I would do anythingfor him.

My parents dropped me off at Tommy's house for the week until they come back home.

A hand rubbing my shoulder brings me back into reality as I look over and smile at Tommy.

"So, what should we do?" I ask innocently.

Tommy just gives me an evil smirk as he reaches under his bed and pulls out a full bottle of vodka.

"Tommy! No way!" I laugh.

"No one's home to stop us." He says as he opens the bottle.

"I haven't drunk before." I say as I grab the bottle and take a sip before crunching up my face as I reel back, opening and closing my mouth while moving my tongue.

"Oh, shit! That tastes so bad!" I laugh as I drink some water, trying to get the taste out of my mouth.

Tommy just does a little giggle as he grabs the bottle, brushing his hand against mine.

He takes a big gulp of the liquor as he does the same reaction. The only difference is, he goes in for seconds, then thirds, then a fourth.

"Dude, you're gonna get fuckin' wasted!" I laugh as I look at Tommy in amazement.

"Take another drink, like a big one." Tommy says as he hands me the bottle.

"No way!"

"Oh, come on! It'll be really fun after." Tommy insists.

I grab the half-empty bottle as I look at it before taking a deep breath, then taking a huge gulp.

As soon as the liquid touches my tongue, I squeeze my eyes shut as I get the urge to spit it out, but keep going.

After I bring the bottle away from my face, I start a coughing fit as Tommy laughs.

"Dude, oh my god! That was horrible!" I get out before bursting into laughter.

After a while of sitting around, the alcohol starts to hit a little bit.

In me, not so much. But in Tommy, he's laughing at everything I say, stumbling around his room.

The laughter dies down as we sit on the edge of Tommy's bed.

It's silent for a while when I feel Tommy's pinky finger touch mine.

I look up to see Tommy looking away.

_Why's he nervous? I'll help him out a bit._

I grab his hand as he looks down at me with a slightly shocked expression.

I smile back at him with my eyes closed.

**Thirdperson POV**

Toby's eyes shoot wide open as soon as he feels lips pressed up against his as he quickly pushes Tommy away and stands up.

"Tommy, what the fuck?!" he yells, shocked and confused.

"What do you mean? It's obvious we both like each other." Tommy slurs as he stands up, quickly taking his shirt off, tossing it to the side.

"I don't like you in that sense!"

Tommy walks towards Toby as he backs away.

Toby jumps slightly as his back bumps into the wall.

"Tommy, this isn't you! You're drunk right now, sn-snap out of... it..."

He trails off as the now shirtless Tommy towers over him and touches his cheek with one hand, locking the door with the other.

_Fuck._

"Don't lie to me, baby." He whispers as the hairs on the back of Toby's neck stand up.

He slowly moves his hand down from Toby's cheek to his collar bone, up to his chin, as he lifts it up gently.

Toby quickly ducks under him as he tries to getaway.

Tommy quickly catches up to him, pushing him down on the bed.

His breath quickens as tears prick at the edges of his eyes as Tommy holds him down, looking at his body.

"Tommy, please stop!" Toby begs, trying to squirm out of Tommy's grip.

"Stay still, bitch!" He yells as he slaps Toby's face as Toby stares at him in disbelief.

_He... hit me..._

Tears start falling down his face as everything hits him at once.

_He wasn't holding my hand as a friend._

_He wasn't telling me I looked nice as a friend._

_He wasn't hugging me as a friend._

_But as more than a friend._

Toby looks up at Tommy with pure horror as Tommy sits on Toby's knees, holding his wrists in place with one hand.

"Tommy, let me go, please..." Toby cries softly.

Tommy just stares at him and smiles as Toby feels something new touching his legs.

His eyes widen as he realizes what it is as his breath becomes heavy and uneven.

Tommy slowly leans down and tries to kiss him as Toby moves his head to the side.

Tommy takes his other hand and grabs him by the chin as he forcefully moves Toby's face as he crashes their lips together.

Toby's eyes widen as he feels Tommy's tongue in his mouth as he tries to avoid it touching his own.

Tommy smiles as he hears Toby's muffled screams and sobs as he tries to get him to stop.

He slowly pulls away from the kiss, a string of saliva coming from their mouths.

"Tommy! Please just stop! I won't tell anyone, I swe-he-he-ar!" Toby begs as tears pour down his face.

"Don't cry, baby." He whispers into Toby's ear; Toby's eyes sting from the alcohol fumes.

He slowly brings a hand down and grabs Toby's dick as he lets out a whimper.

"Tommy, move your hand, plea-" Tommy slaps Toby again.

"Do you ever shut up?" Tommy says, annoyed, moving his hand to Toby's chest.

Toby squirms at the contact of Tommy's cold hand on his skin.

Toby lets out soft sobs as Tommy eagerly rips Toby's shirt open, popping off the buttons.

"You're so god damn sexy." Tommy says as he looks over Toby.

Toby just cries as Tommy stares at him.

Tommy quickly leans down and starts nibbling and sucking on Toby's neck as Toby lets out a squeal.

Toby starts thrashing around again as Tommy lays on top of Toby.

"Just let it happen." Tommy whispers into Toby's ear.

Toby just lets out a cry as he gives up, letting his body go limp.

"Good boy." Tommy smiles, touching Toby's chest as Toby lets out small whimpers.

Tommy slowly reaches down.

"If you tell anyone, I'll fuckin' ruin your whole career."

Tommy grabs Toby's cock in one hand and slowly starts rubbing it.

Toby lets out a cry as he uncontrollably trusts his hips into Tommy's hand as Tommy chuckles.

"See? Your mind might not know what you want, but your body sure does."

Toby feels disgusted at the fact his body wants this as he silently sobs.

He lets out a moan as a finger touches his slit.

"You like that, baby?~"

Toby violently shakes his head no, letting out another moan as Tommy does it again.

"Is someone lying? It'll be a much better experience if you try to enjoy it." Tommy says harshly as he pulls out some lube.

Toby's heart drops as he sees it.

"Tommy, please don't do this! I don't want it!" Toby begs as Tommy lets out a sinister laugh.

"Relax for me, baby." Tommy says as he pushes a finger into Toby.

"No, Tommy, take it out, please! I don't want this!" His sobs are ignored as Tommy's finger thrusts in and out.

Toby's body makes him buck his hips onto Tommy's finger as Tommy stops moving, a smirk forming on his face.

"Needy, are we? Alright, I can work with this." Tommy says as he takes out his finger and rubs his cock with lube.

"No, Tommy, it's gonna hurt! If you're gonna do it, prep me first!" Toby cries as Tommy's cock presses against him.

Tommy lets out a laugh that shatters Toby's heart.

"Oh, you think this is for your pleasure? All I care about is having a good time, and I want you tight around my cock. Maybe if you controlled yourself, you would have gotten more prep." Tommy says before thrusting harshly into Toby, making Toby let out a pained screech.

Tommy lets out a pleased groan. "You're so tight~."

"Tommy, take it out!" Toby sobs as Tommy sits idly inside him.

Toby lets out quick and uneven breaths, trying to calm down.

His efforts work for a little bit, only to be ruined when Tommy starts moving.

"Don't move, please..." Toby quickly grabs onto a pillow, hugging it as he squeezes his eyes shut.

"You're such a baby."

Toby cries harder as a hand slaps his ass, biting the pillow to try to control the pain of being stretched.

He feels warm liquid run down his legs; his heart drops as he sees red.

"Oops." Tommy laughs as he continues to thrust inside of the boy.

He came over for a sleepover; how did it end up like this?

Toby lets out a moan as Tommy hits his prostate.

"You like that, baby boy~ Such a good boy~."

Toby becomes a moaning mess as Tommy continues to hit that spot.

They stay like that for a few more minutes, none of them talking, just the sound of flesh meeting flesh and Toby's cries and moans.

"T-Toby... Nghh~ I'm close~."

Toby clenches his fists as he prepares, unsure of if it will hurt or not but dreading that moment. 

Tommy thrusts one more time, cumming deep inside the boy as he lets out a loud moan, causing a chain reaction as Toby lets out a high pitched moan, cumming as well.

"Such a good boy~." Tommy says as he takes out his phone, taking photos of the fucked out Toby on his bed.

Toby just lays there, crying, flinching as Tommy picks him up, laying him correctly on the bed as Tommy lays in the bed next to him.

**—= <+>=—**

**—=Toby's POV=—**

Tommy just did that.

Holy shit.

My _best friend_ just did that.

I lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes next to a passed out Tommy before slowly getting out of the bed, quietly putting my clothes on, and tiptoeing down the stairs and out the door.

As soon as I shut the door, I run.

I run as fast as I can, back to my house.

Tears stream down my face as I run.

I stop for a moment to catch my breath.

_He did that. He did that. He did that._

I suddenly scream as loud as I can into the sky before collapsing on the concrete as I sob.

**—= <+>=—**

As soon as I get in my room, I go on my pc, not being able to sleep. I see Wilbur alone in a VC and decide to join.

"H-Hey, Wil." I say weakly.

"Hey, Toby. What's up?" Wilbur asks as I hear him typing on his keyboard,

"Not much..." I quietly reply.

"Are you feeling okay?" He says as he stops typing.

I stay silent for a few seconds, thinking if I should tell him.

I quickly shake the idea as I remember what Tommy said.

"Mhm." I hum.

It stays silent for a while before one of us talks, just the sound of Wilbur's keyboard.

Wilbur stops typing as he sighs.

"You sure?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm just... tired..."

We stay silent for a while.

"I-I gotta... I gotta..." I say, on the verge of tears, before leaving the call as I cuss at myself for being so stupid.

_Why didn't I fight back harder? Why didn't I hit him?_

These questions fill my mind as I'm brought back to my senses by a discord notification.

Wilbur Soot: I'm here if you ever need to talk.

I smile, a tear falling down my face as I sniffle.

I quietly walk towards my bed as I collapse.

**—= <+>=—**

I wake up with a small headache and a sore body.

I let out a yawn as I grab my phone as I see bruises on my wrists from Tommy holding me down as well as 5 notifications from Tommy, asking me where I went.

"Fuck."

I go to my bathroom, pausing as I see my reflection in the mirror as my breath hitches.

Bruises on my neck from Tommy choking me.

I take off my shirt to see more bruises all over my body.

Tears fall down my face as I examine my body.

I try my best to ignore it as I take my shower.

I get dressed and go over to my PC as I open up Minecraft, starting my stream without a webcam, and hopping on the DreamSMP.

TommyInnit: hey tubbo ^-^

A chill runs down my spine.

Tubbo_: hey!

TommyInnit: vc

I think about it for a little bit before opening discord and joining the VC with Tommy.

"Tubbo! Hello, my friend!" Tommy says.

"Tommy! Hello!" I say in an enthused voice, not trying to make anything suspicious.

"Tubbo, how was your day?" Tommy asks.

I pause for a moment before answering.

"P-Pretty good..." I say, unsure of my words.

"Oh, my day has been brilliant!" Tommy says with a laugh.

"Hm." I respond as a semi-chuckle.

"Chat, Tubbo's fine! He's just tired! Isn't that right?" Tommy says as more of a demand than a question.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" I respond in the most convincing way I can.

"Anyway, Tubbo, I have an idea on what to do today."

**—= <+>=—**

"That's all for today's stream; sorry, I don't have a webcam on; I'm a bit sick.

"Thank you for coming out, chat! I'll see you later! Goodbye!"

I quickly end stream as I get a notification from Tommy, telling me to undeafen.

"Y-Yeah...?" I say timidly.

"You didn't happen to tell Wilbur, did you?" Tommy says aggressively.

"What? Of course not!" I respond defensively.

"You sure? He said you were acting odd last night."

I open my mouth to speak before Tommy starts talking again.

"Speaking of last night, where the fuck did you go?"

"Home..."

Tommy sighs.

"Fine, but when I tell you to come over, you come over, got it?"

I let out a small "Mhm." before leaving the call as I start to cry.

What happened to the Tommy I loved?

Where did he go?

He's been replaced by this monster!

I sob as I think of everything we've been through together.

**—= <+>=—**

It's been two months since _it_ happened.

I cry and get nightmares every night.

Tommy has ruined my life.

I lay on my floor with tear-stained cheeks as I stare at my wall with a blank expression.

I jump slightly as I get a notification from Wilbur, asking if I want to meet up with him, Phil, and **Tommy**.

I think for a moment before replying.

Tubbo: fuck it why not! What time?

Wilbur Soot: Does tomorrow at 13:00 sound good?

Tubbo: im down

I smile as I get an idea for the next day, walking over to my bed and fall asleep.

**—= <+>=—**

My mother drops me off at the cafe they're all meeting up at.

I walk into the cafe to see a table with everyone talking and laughing as I slowly walk up to them in my hoodie with a smile on my face. Not having to fake it this time.

"Hey, Toby! How are you?" Wilbur asks.

"I'm great! What about you?" I say cheerfully as I sit down.

"I'm pretty good! Okay, so here's the plan for today-"

I tone out what Wilbur is saying as I think.

_Should I?_

The thought loops in my head as I'm brought back to reality by Wilbur clapping.

"Sound good?"

Everyone nods as we stand up and walk towards the door.

Tommy comes up next to me, trying to hold my hand as I pull away slightly.

Tommy furrows his brow as he forcefully grabs my hand as we continue to walk.

**—= <+>=—**

"I had a great time, but before we go our separate ways, I wanna go somewhere to watch the sunset." I say as I take them to a cliff overlooking the water.

We sit down as Tommy grabs my thigh, sighing as I make my choice.

"I actually came here because of Tommy." I say, smiling as I stand up.

Tommy starts blushes.

"What do you mean?" Tommy says suggestively.

I sigh before talking.

"Fuck you." I say in the most dead tone ever as my smile drops.

Everyone laughs, thinking I'm saying it as a joke.

"Fuck you too, Toby." Tommy laughs as he gets up to hug me.

I slap him as hard as I can, making him stumble back, holding his cheek.

"How do you like it, bitch!" I scream at him with a smile as he glares at me.

People start gathering around as they watch, some pulling out their phones.

"Toby! What the fuck? Why did you do that?" Phil yells at me.

"Why wouldn't I? He's done so much worse to me! He's ruined my fucking life!" I laugh.

"Toby, what the fuck are you talking about!?" Tommy yells, panicking.

I just laugh.

"You know what you did! In fact, you've done it four fucking times! You've made me hate myself!" I shout as I take off my hoodie to show bruises on my neck, torso, and wrists, as well as cuts on my wrists.

Everyone gasps as they turn to Tommy, who's completely redfaced.

More and more people come to watch what will unfold.

"What happened to the Tommy I loved?" I say weakly with a smile on my face as a tear falls down my face.

"Tommy, what the fuck did you do?!" Wilbur shouts, getting up in the child's face.

"I-I..." Tommy stutters.

Wilbur harshly slaps Tommy.

"Who the fuck are you?" On the verge of tears, Wilbur says to Tommy, who's now sitting on his arse with tears falling down his face.

"Toby, I'm so fucking sorry!" Tommy cries.

"It's okay, Tommy. It's not your fault; it's mine for not fighting back harder, it's mine for being so weak as to come back when you told me to, in fear of what you might do, it's mine for trusting you, for being your friend. It was never your fault; it was always mine; I'm useless; I'm nothing but a doll."

Tears fall down my face as I smile at Tommy.

At this point, we have a crowd.

"And now,"

I hand a folded up piece of paper to Wilbur as I walk to the edge of the cliff and turn to face them.

"I'll finally be free from the nightmare."

I put my arms out as I lean back, letting my body fall.

**Goodbye.**


	8. Chirp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from my Wattpad

**TW// Suicide**

**—=Tommy's POV=** **—**

"Dream, please! You've taken everything from me; this is all I have!" I beg as Dream smiles at me, holding my chirp disc in front of me in almost a teasing manner.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Dream says, pocketing the disc in his netherite armor.

"Please..." I sob as I fall to the floor.

Dream lets out an amused huff as he walks back towards his boat.

"The SMP would be much more peaceful if you weren't here." Dream says, getting in his boat.

The words stabbed at my heart as I lay on the grass.

"Blue?" Goastbur hovers next to me, reaching out to me, holding blue.

"N-Not now... I'm gonna go to the nether for a bit..." I say, standing up and wiping my tears as I walk to the portal.

"Oh, okay! Have fun!" Goastbur smiles as he waves at me.

**—=Tubbo's POV=** **—**

"Christ, couldn't ANYONE else go get more glowstone?" I say to myself, walking towards the nether portal.

I'm about to walk through when I hear unaidable warped words coming from the other side.

I peak my head through to see Tommy sitting in a ball at the edge of the lava lake chanting something along the lines of 'Do it. I can't.'.

I step through the portal as I stand there looking at Tommy.

He sits there, not blinking, chanting those words until something changes.

"Do it. I can." Tommy says as he stands up, putting his arms out.

My brain acts fast as I run to Tommy, grabbing his arm as I pull him back into the safety of the nether base.

"Tommy! What the fuck are you doing?" I scream at the now horrified Tommy.

"I- Umm- I-" Tommy stutters, his face going red from embarrassment.

"Why?" I say as my throat starts to get tight.

Tommy quickly stands up as he runs towards the edge again.

I try to run over to him; "Stop! You move, and I jump!" Tommy quickly takes out his pickaxe, breaking the path towards him. Now standing on a single floating block, he pulls out his sword and points it at me.

"Tommy, why! Why are you doing this to yourself!" I cry as I sit on the floor helplessly.

"Everything I care for is taken away from me! Everything That I-I worked for is no longer in my possession! Everything is so fucked up in my life!" Tommy cries.

"All I do is start wars and act hideously to others! I'm just a nuisance to this world! It would be much better without me! Dream was right!" He says, falling to his knees, dropping the sword as it falls into the lava.

I just sit there, crying, unsure of what to do.

"Do you hate me, Tubbo?"

I look up as he stares into my eyes.

"No! You're my best friend! I'm sorry I threw you out; I was just doing what was best for L'manburg! I-If you come here to safety, I'll let you back in... for a while..."

Tommy just cry-laughs.

"You know, you're not much better than Schlatt... Actually, you might be worse than Schlatt! You exiled your best friend from your land... The one that brought you here in the first place... Remember when we fought Dream for the discs? Remember that? What happened to that Tubbo? The one that was always there for me no matter what? I miss him..."; Tommy's smile fades, turning into a frown. "I miss him a lot..."

I just sit there, crying like a baby.

"I want you! I need you! Please don't leave me!"

Tommy stands up, wiping his tears as he sniffles and smiles at me.

"You seem to be doing very well by yourself, _Mr. President_..." Tommy says in a condescending tone, slightly crying.

"Please don't do it... Don't jump... I-I love you..." I say weakly.

Tommy puts on a sad smile as he crouches down, holding his pickaxe.

"I _loved_ you too, Tubbo..." Tommy says, mining the block under him as he falls into the lava.

"NOOOOOOO!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I screamed so loud; it felt like I had swallowed glass.

I rush to the edge, staring at the lava as I see netherite boots float up from the lava.

I stare in disbelief as I hear shouting and footsteps behind me.

The sounds start to become muffled as I feel myself being pulled away from the lava.

I just sit there wide-eyed as I look at my surroundings, confused as everything around me starts to get dark.


	9. Drunkbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on when Wilbur said he wanted to get drunk with Tubbo in a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK IM SORRY BUT THIS FANFIC GOT DELETED OFF WATTPAD AND IT WAS HARDLY IN DETAIL IM DEAD AO3 IS SO MUCH BETTER-

**TW//Rape**

"I think you'll like this one; hey, can I get two Watermellon coolers with vodka?"

The bartender nods before turning around.

"I'm starting to feel a bit ill, Wilbur." I say as I hold my stomach in pain.

"Just one more." He says, handing me the drink.

I look at it for a few seconds before sighing, picking it up, and taking a drink.

It's very fruity with a hint of the vodka flavor.

I widen my eyes in surprise before smiling and going in for another drink.

"See? It's good." Wilbur says before taking a drink.

I simply nod as I down it quickly.

"C-Can I have another one?" I say sheepishly.

Wilbur smiles as he orders another one with a little more vodka in it.

I don't question it as he says it'll make it taste better.

I take a sip as I recoil a little bit at the taste.

It's less fruity and more of the vodka taste.

I wouldn't say I like it as much but feel bad as I drink the rest; Wilbur is paying for all of this anyway.

"I'm pretty tired. Can we go home soon?" I say, looking up at Wilbur,who smiles down at me in a way that gives me an uneasy feeling in my stomach before nodding and getting off his chair, stumbling a bit.

As soon as I get off the chair, a wave of dizziness hits me as I hold the chair for support, laughing at myself.

"Wilbur, I don't think I can walk properly."

Wilbur comes over to me,only stumbling slightly as he puts an arm around my waist for 'support', holding me tight enough to where I can't escape.

I lean into his body as we walk out of the bar as Wilbur calls an uber.

**—= <+>=—**

We sit in the uber as Wilburs hand comes up to my inner thigh, squeezing a bit. 

I get an uncomfortable feeling as I scoot away a bit.

"Wilbur." I say sternly.

He looks at his hand before taking it off quickly.

"Shit, sorry... I didn't mean to do that." He says, putting his hands in his lap.

I calm down a bit, trying to forget the weird experience that just happened.

**—= <+>=—**

We stumble into Wilbur's house as I go to sit on the couch, yawning as I lay down.

Wilbur walks into the other room and comes back with some items,but I don't bother looking at what they are.

"Shit, man, I'm fuckin' tired..." I say before moving my legs to give Wilbur room to sit on the couch.

"Same..."

We sit in comfortable silence for a bit.

"I had fun tonight."

Wilbur smiles at me and nods before scooting a little closer to me.

I close my eyes, leaning into Wilbur as I let my mind go blank.

I open my eyes and freeze as I feel Wilbur's hand back on my thigh as I look at him, he's staring at my face with a look in his eyes that I can't quite put my finger on.

"Wilbur, you're doing it again..." I say as I try to move away again.

He doesn't let go, squeezing harder.

"Wilbur, let go." I say, trying to push his hand off of me, only to get pushed down on the couch, Wilbur on top of me.

"Wilbur, get off me! What the fuck are you doing?" I say as I flail around, trying to push him away.

"Shhh, it's okay, Toby..." I freeze for a second at the words, not getting time to process what's happening as my hands are held above my head with great force.

Tears form in the corners of my eyes as fear takes over my body.

"Wilbur... Please let go..." I say weakly as Wilbur smiles down at me before leaning down and kissing me.

I shout into his mouth, gagging as his tongue enters my mouth and starts feeling around.

I start feeling light-headed as I thrash around, kicking my legs as dark spots start to form in my vision.

I gasp for air as Wilbur ends the kiss, pulling away.

I don't even realize he moved down to my neck until I feel little nibbles and licks.

I let out an involuntary moan as he bites down a little harder, sucking on it to leave a hickey.

"W-Wilbur... Stop..."

"We both know you want this..."

I shake my head violently as he says these words.

More panic fills my body as I feel his hand under my shirt as I squirm, trying to avoid what's happening.

"I don't want this! Wilbur, stop!" I yell as I thrash my legs, kicking him in the balls as he lets go of me.

I take this chance to run, fiddling with the door handle for a few seconds before realizing it's locked, unlocking it, and right before I can open it, I pulled away as I let out a scream.

"Someone! Help me! I'm getti-mmm!" I get cut off as Wilbur's beanie is shoved into my mouth, letting out a muffled sob, closing my eyes as tears fall down my face.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" He says as he pins me to the ground.

I continue to cry, shutting my eyes as I go limp.

He grabs my arms again and ties them to the table with a rope.

This feels so wrong. This IS so wrong.

I squirm a little bit as Wilbur takes off my shirt, grazing his hand over my skin as he whispers praises in my ear.

"If I take this out of your mouth, will you cry for help?"

I quickly shake my head, flinching as he reaches his hand to my face as he takes the beanie out.

"W-Wilbur... Please... I won't tell anyone..." I say weakly as tears stream down my face.

Wilbur just lets out an amused chuckle.

"I know you won't..." He says before reaching down and cupping my bulge as I let out a pitiful whimper at the contact, lightly thrusting involuntarily as I let out a small sob.

"You look so pretty when you cry... You're making me act up..." I cringe at his words and the smell of alcohol in his breath.

"W-Wilbur... Please let me go..." I silently cry as he pulls down my pants.

"W-Wilbur,please stop; I don't want this; I'm not ready." I beg as he continues.

"Just shut up already." He says angrily before harshly pulling off my boxers as my half-hard dick springs free.

I look away, ashamed of my body's reaction to what's going on.

"Your body knows what you want even if your brain doesn't.

I close my eyes tight as I try to blank out the world around me.

My eyes widen in fear as I feel a finger prod at my entrance before it slides in.

"Wilbur, no, take it out! Please!" I beg as I start fighting back again, freezing as he slaps me.

"W-Wilbur...?" I say sadly as he stares at my weak frame with malicious content.

I whimper, biting my bottom lip as he thrusts his finger in and out of my hole, letting out a high pitched moan as he grazes a bundle of nervse, my face going red from my body's reaction.

"W-Wilbur... Please..." I beg as he adds another finger.

I start having a panic attack as I loudly sob, making Wilbur smile.

"Keep making those sounds for me baby." Wilbur says, adding another finger.

I don't care at this point, I just give in, letting out a sob as I feel myself being stretched.

Without a word, Wilbur removes his fingers as he lubes up his dick before putting the tip at my entrance.

"You ready, baby?"

I know nothing I say matters as I stay silent, bracing myself for the pain to come.

I screech as he slowly pushes himself in, biting my lip so hard it starts bleeding.

As soon as Wilbur is all the way in, he starts making small thrusts before getting more needy as he speeds up.

It's all pain until he hits that one spot again, making me moan as he positions himself so he's always hitting it, making me cum within minutes.

"W-Wilbur... Stop... Enough..." I pant as Wilbur goes for a few more thrusts before warm liquid fills me as nausia hits.

I pant as I lay on the floor, looking at Wilbur with half lidded eyes, tears streaming down my face as I close them, quickly falling asleep.


	10. I Never Wanted This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RHKJRGH MY WATTPAD STORY GOT DELETED- AO3 is much better-

**TW// Murder, Rape**

I climb down the ladder to Wilbur's home as he said he needed help with something.

I walk into Wilbur's home as he sits on his bed, waiting for me.

"Hey, Wil, I brought the spider eyes you asked for." I say, setting them in a chest as I sit next to Wilbur.

"Thanks." He says, staring into nothing.

We stay silent for a little bit until I speak up.

"What's on your mind, Wilbur?"

Wilbur stays silent for a minute before speaking.

"You."

He grabs my arm, making me yelp in surprise as he pushes me down on the bed,

"Dude! What the hell?"

I look at Wilbur's eyes that are full of lust.

I start thrashing around as Wilbur holds me down.

I stop as a hand comes down harshly on my cheek, tears streaming down my face as Wilbur's hungry eyes meet my scared and timid eyes.

"Shhh... Let it happen... There's no point in trying to stop the enviable..."

I shiver at Wilbur's words as I continue to thrash around until Wilbur flips me over, my stomach against the sheets with my hands above my head in one hand and the lower half of my body pushed against Wilbur, making me unable to move.

I start yelling at Wilbur, begging him to stop as he lets go of my hands to grab something.

As soon as the thought that my hands are free fronts to my brain, they are grabbed again as they are tied together and to the headboard of the bed with a soft cloth.

I let out a loud sob as Wilbur takes more cloth, putting it in my mouth as a makeshift gag.

I let out muffled sobs as Wilbur grabs one of the belt loops, harshly pulling it down along with my boxers.

He grabs a bottle of something, putting it on his fingers as I try to thrash around.

I gasp as my eyes widen at the sudden coldness.

Less than a second later, I realize that temperature was the least of my concerns at the moment as I feel Wilbur's finger pumping in and out of my arse.

I whimper in pain, shutting my eyes as he adds another one.

Tears stream down my face as I openly sob around the makeshift gag, drool rolling down my chin.

Wilbur takes out his fingers as I try to pay attention to anything other than the man above me.

My eyes wide, letting out a muffled scream as Wilbur pounds into me.

I start crying and screaming as I thrash around, making the pain worse.

 **—= <+>=** **—**

"You are to tell no one. If you do, I'll fucken do it again, understand?" Wilbur says, pulling up his pants.

Toby quietly nods, putting on his clothes with a blank expression as he speedwalks out of Wilbur's home and up the ladder.

He quickly runs along the path to Tommy, who's staring at a Technoblade wanted poster, hugging him tightly as tears form in his eyes.

"You good?"

Toby just shakes his head.

"Wilbur... Bad... No more..." He says weakly.

"What did Wilbur do?" Tommy asks, concerned.

"He touched me... I don't want it... Help me..." Toby cries into Tommy's shirt.

Tommy lets out a light chuckle as he pushes Toby away.

"Christ, you had me worried for a second."

Toby looks at Tommy with a confused expression that soon turns into fear.

"Worried about what?" Wilbur says with a smirk as he walks up next to them.

"Toby's just an attention whore. He's spreading rumors about THE Wilbur Soot.

Wilbur looks slightly angry but lets out a small chuckle, walking towards the boys and holding Toby's shoulder.

Toby responds quickly by biting at the man's hand, who violently recoils in response.

"Toby, what the fuck? What did I do?" Wilbur says angrily, holding his hand.

"Toby, why would you do that to Wilbur!" Tommy yells at Toby, who backs away.

Toby tries to look at Tommy, but tears keep filling his eyes, making him unable to see.

"W-Why don't you trust me?!" Toby cries, pushing Tommy away as he runs out of L'Manburg.

He runs into the woods, rushing along the path as he bumps into someone.

"What's wrong?" Fundy says, looking at the hurt boy under him.

Toby cries in response as Fundy leans down, hugging him.

"What happened?" Fundy asks again after Toby calms down a bit.

"He touched me... Wilbur touched me... He's gonna do it again; please help me..."

"For fucks sake, Toby!" Fundy stands up. "We both know Wilbur wouldn't do something like that, so why are you trying to throw dirt on him?" Fundy says angrily.

"I'm telling the truth! Why does no one believe me?" Toby cries.

"Because everyone knows he wouldn't do something like that... My dad's an angle; he wouldn't hurt a fly for a million pounds. Now get up; we have work to do."

 **—= <+>=** **—**

After that, Toby tries to hide his emotions in fear of losing his spot as president.

Later that night, Toby was working on some papers in his room, freezing when two hands squeeze his shoulders.

"What did I tell you?" Wilbur whispers in Toby's ear as Toby shivers in fear.

Toby stays silent as tears start forming in his eyes.

"Pl-Please... No more..." Toby says, staring at his paper, not blinking as tears stream down his cheeks.

"Wheres the fun in that? Bad boys get punished."

Toby cringes as Wilbur harshly picks him up, tossing him on the bed.

Toby stays still as Wilbur attacks him with kisses and nibbles all over his body, taking off his clothes.

"Such a good boy for me~."

Toby silently sobs as his body gets abused for the second time that day.

"You're so silent." Wilbur says harshly.

Toby just squeezes his eyes shut, bucking his hips upwards slightly as Wilbur holds his cock, letting out a sob of embarrassment.

Wilbur smirks as he continues to jerk Toby off as Toby becomes a moaning mess.

"W-Wilbur- Ngh~ St-Stop... I'm g- Mmmm~ I'm gonna cum..." Toby admits as Wilbur goes at a quicker pace.

"W-Wilbur! St- Mmm~ Stop!" Toby lets out an airy moan as he cums, but Wilbur doesn't stop.

"St-Stop! No more!" Toby begs as Wilbur somehow goes faster, enjoying watching the boy in pain.

Toby cries as he feels himself get hard again, letting out a high pitched moan as he cums again.

"Wilbur! Stop it!"

He lets out a sigh of relief as Wilbur lets go.

The relief is short-lived as Wilbur shoves his fingers in Toby's mouth.

"Suck."

Toby reacts quickly by biting his fingers as Wilbur recoils violently.

"That's how you wanna do this, huh? Alright." Wilbur says angrily as he shoves himself inside Toby without any prep or lube.

The pain knocked the breath out of him as he gasps for air, tears streaming down his face.

As soon as Wilbur starts to move, Toby passes out from the pain.

 **—= <+>=** **—**

 **—=6 Days Later=** **—**

"You feeling okay, Toby?"

Toby flinches away as Tommy puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Jeez, chill... You've been acting weird all week; what's going on?"

Toby sees Wilbur watching them, swallowing thickly as he responds.

"N-Nothing... I'm just tired." Toby responds, staring at Wilbur, waiting for approval.

"Tommy, can you hold this ladder for me?" Fundy asks.

"Sure!" Tommy says, standing up as he walks over to him.

Toby flinches as Wilbur sits down next to Toby, putting a hand on his inner thigh as he does.

Wilbur doesn't say anything as he grabs Toby's hand, bringing him to Wilburs home.

 **—= <+>=** **—**

Toby backs away from Wilbur as soon as they make it inside.

Gulping as his back hits the corner of Wilbur's room.

Wilbur walks up to his as he attacks his neck with hickies.

"Wilbur-" Toby tries to protest.

"Shut up and take it, slut."

Tears form in his eyes as he goes limp, Wilbur holding him up by a knee on his crotch.

He's learned that if he doesn't fight it, it's less painful, so he gives in.

"Such a good boy~." Wilbur praises as Toby shivers.

"Just relax, baby~." Is the last thing Toby can make out before dissociating from the world around him.

 **—= <+>=** **—**

 **—=Two Weeks Later=** **—**

Toby knows this isn't okay and that he needs to do something to stop Wilbur.

So when he's sitting on the bench with Tommy, he hugs him tight when Wilbur shows up; seeing this makes Wilbur angry as he tries to calm down.

"Toby, can you come with me for a seco-"

"No!" Toby shouts as he squeezes Tommy tighter.

"Did you really not take your meds today? Jesus Christ, Toby..." Wilbur lies as he reaches out to grab Toby as he hits his hand away.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I don't even take meds! If I go with you, you're gonna fucking rape me! I'm sick and tired of your bullshit!" Toby cries.

Wilbur just sighs.

"Tommy? Can you help me take him to the house so he can have his meds?"

Toby stares at Tommy in horror as he slowly stands up.

"T-Tommy? Y-You don't believe him, do you?" Toby says weakly as Tommy keeps walking.

Toby starts thrashing around, trying to get out of Tommy's grasp to no avail.

"Someone! Help!" Toby screams as people stare at him like he's some kind of zoo animal.

I let out a sob as he realizes there's no getting out of this, and he knows it's gonna hurt like hell.

"Is this your house?" Tommy says as he walks towards the windmill.

"Kinda, can I have Toby?"

Tommy looks at Toby's pleading eyes, tear-stained cheeks as well as snot running down his face as he starts to feel a little uneasy.

He hesitantly hands him over to Wilbur as he climbs down the ladder.

As soon as the door closes, Wilbur slaps Toby harshly as Toby stumbles back, holding his cheek.

Toby stays silent as he lets out small cries.

"Did you really think that would work? Are you that fucking retarded? What the fuck is wrong with you? There is no getting out of this."

Wilbur's words piece Toby's heart as he slowly slides down the wall to the floor as he silently cries.

"You're gonna fucking pay for that..."

Wilbur stomps over to Toby as he harshly pulls him up, making Toby jump as he squeezes his eyes shut.

He feels his pants get ripped off of him as he lays limp on the bed, giving up completely.

"Take off your shirt, whore." Toby complies as he tosses his shirt to the side, falling back on the bed, completely nude.

"Don't pass out this time." Toby's slightly confused, but that confusion quickly turns into horror as he feels Wilbur's cock press against his hole without any prep or lube.

He lets out a screech as Wilbur harshly pushes into him, not waiting for Toby to get comfortable to start moving.

His thrusts are harsh and uneven, making the experience hell for Toby.

He feels like he swallowed glass because he screamed so loud.

"Noone- Mmm~ Loves you like- Ngh~ I do." Toby lets out another scream as Wilbur slaps his ass.

"You're such a whore... Look how hard you are; you obviously like this, so why were you trying to escape?"

Wilbur smirks as he gets a melishios plan.

"Here, let me help you with that." Wilbur says as he reaches down and starts stroking Toby, making him moan in response as he cums.

"W-Wilbur... No more..."

"I'm sorry, baby, but this is your punishment."

Toby lets out another moan as Wilbur hits his prostate, becoming hard again.

"Hard again? Already? You're making this too easy for me." Wilbur says as he starts stroking Toby's member again.

He lets out a pained cry as he cums again, overstimulation taking away any pleasure he had before.

"Wi-Wilbur! I'm so fucking sorry! Please, stop! It won't happen again!" Toby begs as tears and snot gather on his face.

Wilbur doesn't stop.

After 9 painfully dry orgasms, Wilbur finally pulls out, cumming on the back of the weak boy.

His legs are numb, lying on the bed, unable to move.

He feels his body gets tossed to the ground, too tired to react as he falls asleep on the floor as Wilbur goes in his bed, quickly falling asleep with a smirk on his face.

 **—= <+>=** **—**

Toby wakes up, shivering from the cold as he tries to stand up, falling back down as he gets to his knees due to pain.

He quietly sobs as to not wake up Wilbur.

He slowly crawls to the door and opens it, not bothering to close it.

He sees it's dark outside, unsure of the time, he takes a deep breath as he uses all of his strength to climb up the ladder, sobbing on the grass as he pulls himself up.

He's gonna freeze to death if he doesn't get help soon.

He drags his naked body across the grass, going as far away from Wilbur as he can.

 **—= <+>=** **—**

Tommy sits in his house as he thinks about how odd Wilbur was acting.

He's brought back to reality as he hears someone knocking on his door.

He checks the time to see it's 4 AM.

_'Who the fuck is knocking on my door at this time?'_

He thinks as he stands up, walking over to his door to investigate.

He opens his door, looking around for whoever knocked, sighing as he sees no one.

He's about to close the door when he feels a cold hand grab his ankle.

He nearly screams at the sight.

Toby completely naked, his hair messy with a mix of dried blood and cum on his back, as well as dried blood around his entrance.

"Toby! What the fuck?" Tommy quickly bends down to hold the shivering boy, flinching as he feels contact, making Tommy back away slightly.

"Please don't leave me..." Toby's voice is small and scratchy.

"Can I carry you?" Tommy says calmly.

Toby thinks for a moment before nodding his head, letting out a small cry as the pain in his bottom half returns.

Tommy sets him down on the couch as he runs to his bathroom, filling the bathtub with warm water.

He quickly runs back with blankets as he wraps them around the freezing boy.

"Uh, Uh- Oh! Water!" Tommy panics as he runs to his kitchen, filling a cup with lukewarm water, rushing back, and handing it to Toby, who stares at nothing, holding the cup.

"Why did you let him do this to me..." Tears fall down Toby's cheeks as his voice cracks.

Tommy feels a pit grow in his stomach... He should have just listened to his heart.

"I-I-"

"Do you really hate me that much? Am I nothing but a sex doll?" More and more tears form and fall as Tommy sighs.

He gives a little kiss to Toby's forehead as he checks on the bathwater.

He shuts it off and walks back to Toby, who stares into his eyes.

Tommy can see his eyes very clearly now.

A mix of pain, sadness, and no emotion at all.

It hurt Tommy to know that Toby tried to warn him the first time.

He carries Toby to the bath, setting him in gently as Toby stares into the distance.

"I-I'm so fucking sorry I didn't believe you... I'm such an arsehole for not trusting you; it's all my fault-" Tommy stops as he feels Toby weakly pull on his shirt, looking down at the boy.

"Shhh... Don't cry; it's not your fault, it's mine. I let it happen; I didn't fight back enough. I continued to visit Wilbur even when I knew his intentions. I kept going back because no one loves me like him, so I don't know why I tried to run away."

Tommy stares in disbelief.

"What has Wilbur done to you?" Tommy says, almost inaudibly.

"Toby, I care for you." Tommy says as he sets a hand on Toby's shoulder.

Toby flinches away as he pushes Tommy away.

"Shit, sorry..." Tommy quickly apologizes.

"I'll be right back." Tommy says before leaving the room, only to come back moments later with fresh clothes as Toby just stares at him.

Tommy thinks for a moment before kneeling down next to Toby.

"C-Can I give you a hug, please?" Tommy says sheepishly.

Toby nods as Tommy leans in, hugging him as he starts crying.

Toby takes a moment before hugging Tommy back.

Tommy slowly pulls away, wiping the tears from his face as he stands up.

"I-I'll leave you be to clean yourself up." He says before leaving the bathroom.

**—= <+>=—**

**—=Toby's POV=** **—**

I open the bathroom door with the fresh clothing, limping out of the bathroom as I sit down next to Tommy on the couch, not saying anything.

I flinch as I feel a hand on me, looking over in horror as I see Wilbur.

I quickly jump up and back away from him.

I watch in panic as Wilbur rushes over to me, hands out as if I was a wild animal.

 _He wants to hurt me._ _He wants to hurt me._ _He wants to hurt me.  
_

I rush into the kitchen, grabbing a knife as I hold it out in front of me, protectively with shaky hands.

Wilbur backs up slightly, hands still in the air.

My breath is wild as I start getting lightheaded.

As I'm looking away, Wilbur tries to come up to me.

I react quickly, rushing towards him, pushing him down to the floor as I try to stab into his chest.

He harshly holds my wrists, trying to stop what I'm trying to do.

I continue to push down harder and harder as I get an idea.

I quickly chomp down on one of his fingers, Wilbur's grip loosening, screaming as the knife stabs his chest.

I stab him over and over again, blood everywhere, his screams getting weaker and weaker as they turn into silence.

I continue to stab Wilbur- Wait...

I take a moment to look at 'Wilbur' as my heart drops.

The knife clatters on the ground as I drop the knife, standing up to see _Tommy..._ Well, what's left of him.

I shakily put my hands up over my mouth as tears form in my eyes.

I soon realize how bad my legs hurt as I fall to the ground.

_'What have I done?'_

I panic as I hear Tommy's door open; too weak to hide, I just sit there, hugging Tommy's lifeless body.

I hear a gasp come from someone, lifting my head to look at him.

I put my head back down.

He quickly kicks me away from Tommy.

"What did you do? What is wrong with you?!" Bad cries, pulling Tommy into a hug.

I stare at the ground as my eyes dry out.

"He was Wilbur." I chant as Bad stares at me with disgust.

"What the heck does that mean?!" Bad screams, making me flinch.

"He was Wilbur when I killed him, I swear." I say emotionlessly.

"Even if that was so, why the muffin would you kill Wilbur?! You know what, stay here, you psychopath!" 

I see tears in Bad's eyes as he runs out of the house with Tommy, screaming for help.

I lay down in the puddle of Tommy's blood as I think about random stuff that's happened in my life, playing with the blade of the knife, ignoring the small cuts it gives my fingertips.

I feel the knife get kicked out of my hand as I look up in confusion, only to be kicked in the face.

"What the fuck!" Ranboo screams.

I just stare.

"Why the fuck did you do that! He-He-" Ranboo breaks down and falls to the floor.

"My mind is playing tricks on me, Ranboo. How do I know if you're even here? Wilbur wasn't; it turns out it was Tommy. Tommy didn't want to hurt me; Wilbur did."

Ranboo looks at me, confused as tears fall from my emotionless eyes.

"Wilbur has been hurting me for so long; it's fucking with my brain. I see him everywhere I go; I can't escape him."

"What the fuck are you saying? Do you hear yourself right now? You're insane! You can't be here."

Ranboo quickly leaves with tears in his eyes as I start to drift off.

**—= <+>=—**

I wake up in restraints, panicking only to calm down when I don't see Wilbur.

It takes me a moment to realize I'm on a boat, looking in front of me to see a green hoodie.

"D-Dream?" I say weakly.

"Yes, Tubbo?"

He never says Tubbo...

"W-Where are we going?" I say, slightly scared.

"Somewhere you can't hurt anyone else."

My eyes widen as I remember what I've done as I start crying.

"I-I didn't mean to! It was meant to be Wilbur! Dream, Wilbur hurt me so much! I see him everywhere I go..." I say in a begging tone.

"Mhm, and what has Wilbur done?"

I stay silent for a moment, contemplating if I should say.

"I-I still feel his hands on me, Dream... I feel his touch... I don't want it... I said no..." Tears fall from my face as I think about all the times he's raped me.

Dream stops rowing for a moment.

"In what way do you mean this?" Dream says, slightly concerned.

"He's been using me as a sex slave for weeks, Dream... I-I deserve it, though... I'm useless..." 

I feel a hand on me as I flinch, calming down to see Dream.

Dream squeezes on my shoulder slightly before speaking in a condescending voice.

"And I'm the fucking tooth fairy." Dream smiles at me before he continues to row.

I look at him in shock as I think about jumping out of the boat and drowning myself.

"Why can't you just kill me? I don't wanna be here anymore... I have no one..."

We stay silent after that as we make it to land.

Dream drops me off on the shore as well as a bag of materials and tools, helping me set up a tent before heading off into the water once more.

I lay in the tent, playing with a sword Dream had given to me to fend myself from mobs, panicking as I hear leaves crunching from outside my tent.

The zipper opens as a familiar voice fills the air.

"Miss me, baby?"

**—= <+>=—**

**—=Thrid Person POV=—**

In the end, Toby lasted a day in exile before his body was found with a note that read:

_To whom it may bother, I'm sorry I wasn't better. I'm sorry I couldn't hold my sadness in any longer. The guilt I got from accidentally killing my best friend and the only person who believed me when I told them what was going on was too much. Over the past few weeks, Wilbur has been using me as a sex slave, and I feel disgusting for not fighting back more._

_I never wanted this._

_I'm sorry._

_-Toby Smith_


	11. Requests

**I will do pretty much anything but the omega thingy**

**Hit me B)**


	12. I Never Wanted This Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doin little facts about me in every chapter bc why not!
> 
> Fact 1: I am a woman.

**Ranboo is 14 and 5'7 in this story**

**—=Ranboo's POV=** **—**

Ever since Tommy died, I visited his grave a lot; Wilbur came by sometimes too, but not as often.

I started hanging out with Wilbur a bit more and became really good friends with him.

I felt safe around him, so I guess Toby really was just out of his mind.

It makes my blood boil just thinking about him...

I still get nightmares...

The look in Toby's eyes was of sorrow, horror, and nothing.

Him just lying in Tommy's blood, playing with that fucking knife!

Did he even care what he did?

**—=Flashback=** **—**

_I wake up to Bad screaming for help as I quickly rush out of my house and towards the_ _screaming._

_I nearly throw up at the sight of Tommy._

_Blood and chopped up flesh with a look of horror in his now dead eyes in Bad's hands as he cries._

_I scream, hunching over as I cup my hands over my mouth, tears well up in my eyes._

_I stumble back and hold onto the fence behind me for support, letting out a broken sob as I try to control myself._

_I look at where the bloody footprints are coming from, slowly walking into Tommy's house as I see Toby on the floor, covered in blood, playing with a knife._

_Rage rushes through me as I kick the knife out of his hands._

**—=Flashback Over=** **—** _  
_

"Boo?" I shake out of my thoughts as Wilbur looks worryingly at me from across the couch.

"Heh, sorry... Just thinking about him..." I don't even realize I'm crying until I instinctively reach up and wipe my eyes.

"I really miss him..." My voice cracks as more tears filled my eyes.

Wilbur lets out a sigh before walking over to me and sitting down, pulling me onto his lap as I hug him, crying into his shoulder.

"I do too..." He says gently before hushing me softly.

I start to calm down as I lay in Wilbur's lap with his arms wrapped around my body.

A small smile grows on my face as my breathing becomes more calm, melting into Wilbur's touch.

He slowly moves his hand down over my butt and squeezing slightly.

My breath hitches for a moment before I calm down as I'm sure he didn't mean to.

I soon fall asleep with one of Wilbur's arms holding me and the other playing gently with my hair.

**—= <+>=** **—**

I wake up to find Wilbur had left as I let out a sigh, sitting up from the couch and make my way over to my furnace and grab a piece of steak before eating it and leaving my home, feeling productive.

I walk along the path with a pep in my step as I make my way through L'Manburg.

My smile drops as I stop walking, staring down another path.

I try to ignore it as I keep walking down the path before giving in and turning around and walk down the other path.

I sit down criss-cross next to Tommy's grave, letting out a sigh as I pick at the grass, all motivation from moments prior gone.

"You really gotta stop coming here; it's fucking up your mental health."

I turn towards the voice to see Wilbur leaning on a tree with worry in his eyes.

I look back to the ground and sigh.

"What do you need, Wilbur?" I say, slightly annoyed that he's right.

I hear a sigh behind me, followed by footsteps and a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go do something fun, sound good? We can have like a bro day!" Wilbur smiles sympathetically, offering me his hand.

I weakly smile back and nod, whipping my tears as I grab his hand, pulling myself up.

"Let's head to Party park for a bit or something." We hold hands as we walk towards Party park.

**—= <+>=** **—**

"Thank you for today, Wilbur... I-I really needed it." I say as we sit in my home in the same place we were the night before, me curled up in Wilbur's lap.

My smile drops as I think about Tommy.

"I-... I can't stop thinking about him, Wil. I still get nightmares of it." I say, looking up at Wil, who gives me a sympathetic look as he hugs me tighter.

"Wanna forget about everything for a while?" He says with a smile.

I ponder for a moment before nodding.

"Give me a second." He says as he reaches next to him for his bag and brings out a liter bottle of vodka.

He takes off the cap and takes a drink, cringing as the liquid hits his tongue before handing it to me.

I let out a small giggle at his reaction as I do the same.

I try handing it back to him, only for him to reject it.

"You're gonna need to drink a lot more than that to start forgetting shit."

I shrug before taking another drink, this one bigger than the last, as I start coughing.

"Water." I croak out as Wilbur laughs, sitting up and grabbing a glass, filling it up, and handing it to me.

I drink enough of it to stop my coughing.

"God, I forgot how bad water tastes when you drink alcohol." I laugh.

"You've drunk before?" Wilbur questions.

"Yeah, a while ago with T-..." I stop talking, my smile falling as I stare into the distance before taking another drink.

I look over and smile at Wilbur as he rubs circles into my back.

I look away from him, taking another drink.

"I know it's hard, but right now, it's just us." Wilbur says as I get a weird feeling in my stomach, ignoring it as I take another drink, cringing less and less as I keep going.

"How are you feeling?"

At this point, I'm sitting in Wilbur's lap; my back turned to him as his arms wrap around my stomach.

"Heh, yes..." I lazily giggle as I go to take another drink, finding it empty.

"Bruhhhh." I say, mimicking Technoblade.

"Let me take that from you, Boo." Wilbur says softly, grabbing the bottle from my hands gently as he sets it on the table and wrapping his arm around me again.

I freeze as his hand lowers as he breathes in my ear.

"Wilbur?" I say, shifting uncomfortably under his touch.

"Shhh... It's okay..." He says, reaching past my belt line and into my pants.

"W-Wilbur... I don't know if this is a good idea..."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of you~..."

I melt into his touch with my drunken mind, a small voice in the back of my head yelling at me to run.

"B-Be gentle..." I say, giving in, grabbing one of his hands as he starts nibbling on my neck, letting out a small moan.

"Keep making those noises for me, baby."

I feel him start unzipping my pants and pulling them down.

_Run!_

I sink into him, letting out a moan as he rubs against my erection through the thin fabric of my boxers.

_You can still get out of this!_

He slowly removes my boxers, shivering as my dick is revealed to the cold air.

"P-Please... I need this..." I whimper as Wilbur smiles, setting me down as he stands up and takes off his pants as well as his boxers, erection flings out.

"Can you move your ass towards me please, baby?"

_Don't! Just run!_

I move, positioning myself so I'm in view as Wilbur.

Wilbur reaches in his bag and pulls out a bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount on his fingers as he warms it up best he can.

I let out a small moan of both pleasure and pain as he pushes his middle finger into my hole before thrusting it in and out.

_Kick him away!_

He adds another finger, pulling another moan out of me as he starts scissoring me open.

Soon enough, he adds another finger, curling them.

I let out a high pitched moan as they hit that spot.

"Feel good, baby?" Wilbur teases.

I let out a small moan at the name and nod as tears form in my eyes from the pleasure.

"Do you like that name, baby?"

I nod.

I whimper as the fingers are removed until I feel Wilbur's head at my entrance.

"Are you ready?"

_No! Get him away!_

I only nod as I embrace myself.

I let out a low moan as Wilbur slowly pushes himself in, pausing as he's all the way in.

I breathe heavily as I try to get used to the feeling.

"Sh, sh, it's okay, baby."

_This isn't okay! Get out of there!_

My breathing slows.

"You ready for me to move?"

I nod.

Wilbur starts slow but speeds up as my moans get louder and louder.

A scream that would have woken up the whole SMP gets stuck in my throat as he hits my prostate, making me cum instantly.

Wilbur fucks me through my orgasm, him cumming soon after.

We lay on the couch, panting as Wilbur hugs me.

I soon fall asleep in his arms.

**—= <+>=** **—**

I wake up and groan as I hold my head as I try to remember everything that happened the night before, almost throwing up as bits come back to me.

_Why did I do that? Why did Wilbur do that?_

I sit up, wincing as pain appears in my bottom end.

"Shit..."

I flinch when I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I shout, my voice hoarse.

The door opens, my body stiffens slightly as Wilbur comes in and sits next to me.

"Hey, Boo." He says as he rubs my thigh.

I don't say anything in return, making him squeeze my thigh.

"H-Hey..." I reply timidly.

"What's wrong, baby?" My breath hitches at the name.

"P-Please don't call me that, please."

"You seemed to like it last night." I hold back a gag at the comment.

"I was drunk, and you took advantage of that." I say angrily.

"Don't say that, baby."

"Stop calling me that." I say as I stare holes into the ground in front of me.

"Boo, it's okay." Wilbur says softly as he moves his other hand around my waist, making me squirm.

"Let go, Wil." I warn.

He tries to lift me onto his lap as I snap.

"Get the fuck off of me, you creep!" I yell as I stand up and rush to my door, only to get pulled back as I scream.

"Wilbur! What the fuck is wrong with you? Let me g-MMM!" I get cut off as a sock gets shoved in my mouth; I gag at the taste of sweat and dirt.

"Shh, it's okay, _baby_... I'll make you feel good."

Tears form in my eyes as fear takes over my body.

I whimper as Wilbur holds my hands above my head and sits on my legs, immobilizing me.

I shut my eyes as I stop fighting though my body is still stiff as a rock, letting out a muffled sob.

"Good boy."

My breathing is ragged and uneven as Wilbur starts taking off my pants.

_Toby wasn't lying, was he...? Is this what I'm gonna be for the rest of my life?_

I start to dissociate as Wilbur shoves his fingers in me, letting out small muffled moans and cries as he stretches me open, completely forgetting about the taste in my mouth.

I guess I blanked out for a while because the next thing I know, Wilbur is planting his seed deep inside of me with a loud moan.

I let out a choked sob as he pulls out and gets dressed before leaving my home.

I lay on the couch with tears in my eyes as I try to catch up to my senses.

As soon as I do, I quickly yank the sock out of my mouth as I throw it across the room before I quickly put my pants back on, ignoring the feeling of the wetness on my thighs as I angrily walk out of my house with tears in my eyes and my fists clenched so tightly that my knuckles turn white.

"Ranboo?" I hear Fundy say with concern.

"Come." I say as I grab his wrist, making him drop the wood he was holding.

"Dude, what the fuck?"

I ignore him as I take him into my house and lock the door.

"Toby wasn't lying." My voice cracks as I look at Fundy in horror.

"What?"

"Wil- He- I couldn't stop hi- I-" I break down and sob into Fundy's arms as he holds me, slightly confused.

"He took advantage of me, Fundy..." I sob as Fundy tries to calm me down as I play with his fur.

"Shh, shh. It's okay; he can't hurt you right now."

I take deep breaths as I try to calm down, gripping onto Fundy as I calm down enough to speak.

"D-Do you wanna say what happened?" Fundy says softly, feeling guilty that he didn't trust Toby.

"S-So... I was by T-Tommy's grave, and Wilbur came up to m-me and told me that we w-would have like a bro night s-s-so I said yes... Th-The day was f-fun, but I-I-I started thinking about Tommy and got sad s-so Wilbur asked me if I wanted to forget for a while, and I said y-y- Oh my god, I'm so stupid..."

Fundy rubs circles in my back to try and comfort me.

It would comfort me if Wilbur didn't do the same thing moments before he took advantage of me.

"P-Please stop touching me."

Fundy quickly backs away, as not to scare me.

"A-Anyway, so um... I said yes, and he pulled out some vodka, and I ended up drinking all of it, I think... I only remember bits and pieces from here on..."

I take a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm pretty sure he gave prep... But I still feel his hands on my body, Fundy..." I look at Fundy with pleading eyes.

"He did it again this morning... He raped me... I-I tried to get away b-b-but I-I-I-"

I can't even finish my sentence before I start crying again.

"Can I hold you?" Fundy asks cautiously

I nod before Fundy pulls me on his lap and squeezes me in a comforting way.

"I don't want to see him again..." I whimper quietly.

"I'll protect you... You're okay... We can go tell Dream..." I just nod as we stand up, me holding onto Fundy's arm as if my life depended on it as we leave my house.

I keep my eyes wide and on the lookout as we walk along the path and towards the community house to where we find Dream at his desk.

"Dream, we need to talk. Privately." Fundy says in a serious tone as Dream takes his feet from his desk to look more formal.

Dream looks at me with concern as he stands up and takes us down the stairs and into a smaller room as he closes the door behind us.

"Toby wasn't lying..." I say as soon as the doors shut, making Dream freeze before he turns his head.

"What?"

"Wilbur raped me."

Dream's breath hitches.

"W-When was this..."

"This morning and last night..."

Dream takes a deep breath before walking over to a chair and sitting down.

"How long has this been happening?"

"J-Just those two times..." I say, slightly loosening my grip on Fundy.

"I see..." Dream stays silent for a while as he thinks.

"I-... I need to think; come back tomorrow, please." Dream says, holding his head with his hands.

"Y-You two sleep in the same place tonight and let me know if anything else happens."

Fundy nods as he picks me up, holding me tight as I wrap my arms around his neck.

He pushes the door open and walks us out of the community house, and walks down the path towards my house as he freezes, putting me down.

"Get behind me." He says in a low voice.

I freeze as soon as I hear his voice.

"Hey, Fundy! Hey, Ranboo, how are you guys doing?"

I'm frozen in fear with my back towards him.

"We're doing just fine, Dad." He says coldly.

"Ranboo, can I speak to you privately for a bit?" He says, grabbing my wrist as he tries to pull me away.

I flinch as Fundy quickly yanks me behind him, making me come back to my senses as I hug him tightly, my face in his back, unwilling to look at Wilbur.

"Get away from him, Wilbur." Fundy says as he holds me with one of his arms, the other gently flouting above his sword's handle.

Wilbur backs up defensively with his arms up.

"Woah, I just wanted to have a bit of a chat."

Fundy growls, baring his teeth at Wilbur as a warning, making Wilbur flinch.

"Guess I'll see you guys later, sheesh." Wilbur says, walking away from them.

I lean back from Fundy slightly and take a big breath, not realizing I had been holding it.

"Are you okay?" Fundy says as he turns to look at me.

"I wanna go home..." I whimper.

Fundy nods and picks me up again as we make our way to my home, setting up a place for him to sleep on the couch with the last bit of sun we have left.

"Call me if you need anything, got it?" Fundy says as he sits on the couch, watching me as I curl up in my bed.

"I will thank you." I say, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight, Ranboo."

"Goodnight, Fundy... I love you..." I mumble the last part, but I know he heard me.

"I-I love you too."

I smile as I drift off to sleep.

**—= <+>=** **—**

I wake up to see the silhouette of a man above me, panicking as I feel his hand cover my mouth as I try to scream.

I let out a horrified sob as he takes off my shirt.

I think quickly and bite his hand, making him pull his hand back.

"Fundy!" I scream as soon as he removes his hand.

Wilbur panics as he sees Fundy jump out of his bed.

As soon as he sees Wilbur, he rushes over and punches him in the face, making him fall back as Fundy picks me up and runs out of the house towards Dream's home.

I grab onto him tightly as I loudly sob, making people start waking up and open their doors to see what's happening.

"Fundy, what's wrong?" Phil says worryingly.

"Go ask your fucking son!" Fundy angrily yells as he runs down the path.

He doesn't even knock; he just slams Dream's door open and closes it behind him, setting me down as he doubles over, trying to catch his breath.

"Fundy?" Dream says as he stands in his hallway with his netherite sword.

"Get him... out... of here." Fundy says through pants.

Dream looks at me to see me hugging Fundy, shirtless and sobbing.

As soon as he sees me, he gets the idea as he furrows his eyebrows, a frown forming on his face as he puts on shoes as he walks out of his house towards L'Manburg.

I follow Fundy to Dream's couch as I cuddle up with him, crying myself to sleep in his arms.

**—= <+>=** **—**

I wake up to see a tired but alert Fundy holding me protectively in his arms.

"Fundy?" I say in a groggy voice before yawning.

Fundy's expression softens as he looks down at me.

"Hey, bud, how'd you sleep?" He says as he moves his thumb against my arm in a comforting manner.

"Good..." I look around as my body stiffens slightly, and my breath hitches as I think about Wilbur.

"Shh, it's okay, Wilbur isn't here anymore... He can't hurt you..."

I calm down at his words.

To this day, I still have no idea what happened to Wilbur, nor do I care.

**—= <+>=** **—  
**


	13. Daddy's Belt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact about me #2: I have Tourettes and one of my tics is "I burn you? You melt me." :D

**Toby is 14 and 5'6, Phil is 32 and 6'4, Tommy is 16 and 6'0, Wilbur is 24 and 6'4.  
(Kristin does not exist in this story)**

**TW//Rape**

**—=Toby's POV=—**

"Mother dearest, father dearest, you know my friends. Like Tommy, Phil, Wilbur, and Techno?" I say eagerly at the edge of their bed.

My parents sleepily respond with a 'yes' or an 'mhm.'

"Okay, so, they're all meeting up, and I really wanna go, but they said I need to ask you first."

My mother yawns before answering.

"I trust them enough to take care of you. How long will you be gone, and where do we need to take you? Or will someone pick you up?"

"5 days, and we're going to Phil's house down in Newcastle; we're meeting up at the Tyne bridges. And I need a drive there."

"When?"

"T-Today..."

"Better go pack up then." My dad says.

A smile grows on my face as I rush over and hug them.

"Thank you! I love you!" I say before running back to my PC to tell them.

"They said yes!"

"Ayyy, let's go!" Wilbur says with a laugh.

"I should start packing up; see you guys soon!" I say before leaving the call.

I giddily walk from my chair as I start packing my clothes into my suitcase.

**—= <+>=** **—**

"We're here!" My dad says as he stops the car.

I take out my earbuds as I wrap them around my phone as to not make them tangled, pushing them in my pocket.

I quickly grab my bag as I get out of the car, my dad stopping me.

"Have a good time, Toby! Love you!"

"Love you too!" I smile at him before running towards Tommy and hugging him.

"Holy shit, dude! You're so short!" Tommy laughs as the others join in, making me pout.

"I'm not that short..."

"Ohhhh, he's baby raging!" Wilbur teases, making us all laugh.

"When I get older, I'm gonna squish all of you."

"Good luck with that."

"Let's get going, yeah?" Phil says as he walks to his car.

"Wilbur, you and Tommy can share a car; I'll bring Toby with me."

"Nah, you can be alone, old man; Toby's coming with Wilbur and I." Tommy protests, making Phil have an annoyed look on his face before giving in and letting me join Tommy.

**—= <+>=** **—**

Tommy and I sit in the back with Wilbur in the front, blasting Hamilton as we sing along to it as we park outside of Phil's house, finishing the song before leaving the car.

I hum along to the part still stuck in my head as we walk inside Phil's house.

It's decently sized, not too big, but not too small.

Phil ushers us inside as he takes us to where we'll be sleeping.

He takes Wilbur to a single room with a queen-sized bed and a desk in the corner with a dresser next to the door.

Phil then takes Tommy and I to a room with a king-sized bed and a mattress on the floor next to it.

"I didn't have enough beds for all of you, so I hope this will do." Phil says as he scratches the back of his neck.

"We can take turns on the bed." Tommy says cheerfully.

I turn back to Phil as I smile and nod in agreeance.

Phil smiles back as he leaves us to unpack.

I set down my bag as I start humming 'My Shot', stopping as I hear Tommy snort.

"What?" I say as I turn to look at him.

"Nothin', just find it funny how that song is still stuck in your head."

I smile as I elbow him, getting one back in return.

I elbow him back and laugh as we continue to push each other around, falling on the bed as we laugh.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

We look up to see Phil in the doorway with Wilbur next to him.

Tommy and I giggle.

"Nothin'." Tommy replies.

"Alright, well, finish it up, we have things to do today." Phil says, clapping his hands on the last word, walking away as Wilbur smiles at us one more time before following him.

Tommy and I get off the bed and giggle as we continue to unpack.

**—= <+>=** **—**

We walk down the street with bags full of useless items from random stores we went to.

Tommy and Wilbur are talking in front of us while Phil and I lag behind, listening in on what they're talking about.

I flinch when I feel Phil's arm wraps around my waist and squeezes my thigh slightly.

I look up at him, confused as he smiles down at me, giving me chills down my spine.

"Wilbur Soot?"

Phil immediately let go as soon as a fan walks up.

"Yep!" Wilbur smiles.

"Oh, dude! It's so sick to meet you! Can I get a photo?"

"Sure." He doesn't show it very much, but I can tell everyone here is slightly uncomfortable.

"Thanks, have a good one!" The kid says as he runs off.

Wilbur waves.

"Big mans getting all the attention, ey?" Tommy teases, getting lightly pushed into by Wilbur as we continue to walk.

I get an odd feeling around Phil, so I move a little quicker to catch up with the rest of them.

**—= <+>=** **—**

I lay on the floor as I move around, trying to get comfortable, sighing as I sit up and look at Tommy.

"Tommy?" I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep..."

"Same."

It stays silent for a moment before I speak again.

"Can I lay down with you?"

It goes quiet for a moment more before he responds by shifting over to one side and invitingly lifts the covers.

I smile as I crawl in next to him.

We sit away from each other for a while as I start feeling slightly embarrassed about what I'm wanting from him.

"C-Can we... Can we cuddle?" I say shyly as my face heats up.

I hear him snort as my face heats up more.

"N-Never mind... It was a dumb idea, sor-" I'm cut off as Tommy wraps his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

I close my eyes and smile as I wrap my arms around him, quickly falling asleep.

**—= <+>=** **—**

I awake to the sound of Tommy opening a drawer and pulling out clothes.

"What time is it?" I groggily as I rub my eyes before yawning.

"I don't know, like 8?" Tommy says with a little more energy in his voice than mine.

I yawn once more before getting up and taking a shower.

**—= <+>=** **—**

Over the time we've been here, Phil had gotten more touchy with me, making me feel a bit uncomfortable, but it's probably just his way of being kind.

Right?

Tommy had to leave two days early, and Wilbur had to go the next day, meaning Phil and I would be alone together for the last day, making me feel a bit on edge because of how he's been acting around me, but I try to ignore it and just have a good time with one of my closest friends.

We sit on the couch watching TV when Phil wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to him, hugging me close.

I get an odd feeling but try to push it away, thinking it's just one of his ways of being affectionate.

I haven't seen him this touchy with anyone else, though...

The feeling grows when I feel him start rubbing circles in my thigh with his thumb.

I look up at him, getting chills as he smiles down at me with a look in his eye I can't quite put my finger on.

My breath hitches as he picks me up by my waist and hoists me onto his lap as he lets out an amused huff.

I laugh nervously.

Okay, this is not normal.

I sit on his lap with my back facing towards him, tense as ever.

"Why are you so tense?" Phil asks in a hushed voice.

I shiver as I feel his breath on the back of my neck.

I open my mouth to respond, but my mind blanks as he slowly moves his hand under my shirt as he starts feeling around my abdomen.

I let out a small whimper as his cold hand feels around my skin, fear setting in as I freeze.

"What's wrong?" Phil says as he moves his other hand lower and fights against my waistline's tightness, reaching his fingertips into my pants and boxers.

"P-Please..." I whimper, wide-eyed, unblinking as a tear rolls down my cheek.

"Shh... It's okay..." He says, reaching his hand further down.

"Phil... Please don't..." I say as I try to push him away, finally coming to my senses.

"Toby, you're okay; I'm gonna make you feel good." Phil says, holding me tighter.

"Phil, let go!" I shout as I try to pry his arms off me.

He holds me in place, trying to get me to calm down as I thrash around, screaming at him to stop.

I manage to hit him in the face with my elbow, making him let go of me as I push off of him, frantically looking around for an exit.

Panic fills me as I realize I'm going to have to run past Phil to reach the exit.

I take a quick look at him, holding his face as I get the courage to run towards the door.

As soon as I get in front of him, he grabs me, pulling me down on the floor as I yelp.

"Phil, let me go! I don't want this!" I beg as I thrash around, tears streaming down my face.

Phil straddles me between his legs before slapping me, making me stop moving as he quickly grabs my wrists with one hand, pinning them in place above my head as I start squirming again.

"Stop fighting, or I'll make this much worse for you."

Phil's warning slips my mind as I scream and cry, kicking and thrashing my head from side to side.

My eyes widen as Phil's hand wraps around my neck, blocking my airflow as I continue to thrash, even more panicked than before.

Phil's grip just gets harder and harder as my movements start to weaken.

I start seeing black forming in the edges of my vision as my eyelids flutter, trying to stay awake.

The last thing I see before passing out is Phil smiling down at me.

**—= <+>=** **—**

My eyes flutter open as I lay on my stomach, being greeted with a pillow in my face as I start feeling pain in my throat.

I instinctively go to hold my throat, panicking as I realize I can't move them.

I quickly look towards my arms, seeing them restrained with belts.

My breath quickens as I try to escape, freezing as I hear Phil talking.

"There's no getting out of this."

I jolt my head towards the noise, seeing Phil sitting next to me on a chair, looking at me with his hands in his lap holding something.

"Phil, please, I don't know what I did, but I'll do anyth-"

"Keep runnin' your mouth, and I'm gonna put a fuckin' gag in that mouth of yours." He says as he stands up and walks towards me.

I let out a small whimper and squeeze my eyes shut, turning away from him the best I can as hot tears fall down my cheek and onto the pillow beneath my head.

I flinch as I feel cold metal and cold leather against my back.

My eyes shoot open again as I realize what it is.

"Wait, Phil pl-"

I don't get to finish my sentence before being cut off with a deafening scream as the belt hits my spine.

I let out choked coughs and gasps as I try to catch my breath, failing to do so as another scream is ripped out of my throat.

I almost pass out from the pain as the third thrash quickly comes after the second, forcing me to let all my breath out in a quiet squeak.

"Did my baby boy learn his lesson?"

I don't respond as I try to catch my breath.

That soon goes to waste as he hits me again.

"Answer me, you brat!" Phil shouts.

"Yes! P-Please! No more!" I sob.

"Such a good boy..."

I cringe at his words as I loudly sob into the pillow.

"I wouldn't have to do that if you stopped fighting back at the beginning."

"I'm sorry, please let me go..." I sob pathetically.

I yelp in pain as Phil presses his nails against my back, where he hit me with the belt.

"You don't want to leave, do you understand."

I sob as I nod, just wanting it to be over.

"Good boy." He says, moving his nails a bit, scratching my skin before removing his hand.

"But, you were a bad boy before, and bad boys need to be punished, so I'll give you a choice; Lube or prep?"

My breath hitches as I let out a weak sob.

The thought of his question gets lost in my head, making me forget what I was even asked.

I guess I took a bit too long to respond as he sighs.

"Lube it is. I'm gonna untie you, and if you try to leave, I'll hit you with the belt 5 more times, and I won't use lube."

I gag at the thought and nod, making Phil smile.

He releases my hands then my feet as I slowly curl up into a ball, squeezing my eyes shut and letting out small sobs.

"Show me your body, baby."

My breath quickens as I freeze up, trying to make myself smaller.

I flinch as Phil rubs his hand on my back, trying to shift away from him slightly.

"Come here..." He says in a way that makes my gut turn.

He grabs my arm and gently pulls it out from under me.

I shake my head frantically as Phil sighs.

I let out a sob as I feel the belt gliding against my back gently as a warning, making me follow his words.

Phil lets out an amused huff as he leads me off the bed.

"Bend over the bed."

I sob as I so, my body shaking in fear, pain, and adrenaline.

I flinch as I hear Phil's pants hit the ground, quivering as I feel his cold hands on my hips.

"Phil..." I sob out.

He slaps the belt down right next to my face as a warning, making me yelp and hide my face in the blankets.

"You want this. Tell me you want me to ruin you, to take your virginity, to make you mine."

"Y-Yes, I *hic* do..." I say without thinking, fear taking over my body.

He leans over me, making me wince as his shirt touches my raw skin from the belt.

I bite my lip as he starts sucking on my earlobe, moving down to my neck.

He backs away, making let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You look so pretty under me." He says as I hear a bottle cap open, along with a squirting noise, followed by a squishing noise accompanied with low grown, making me whimper as I feel a coldness on my entrance.

My breath becomes rapid as I try to brace myself for what's to come.

I sob at the feeling, gripping the sheets tight as his tip slowly enters me.

"It hurts!" I sob as he continues to slowly enter me, stopping as the words leave my mouth.

I take a moment to breathe, yet his words make my breath hitch.

"You wanna know what hurts?"

I scream as he harshly thrusts the rest of his length into me, setting an agonizing pace without letting me adjust.

"Phil! Please, stop!" I scream, my begging going to deaf ears as he pounds into me, making my body move with each thrust.

"Beg for my cock, you slut!" He says as he picks up the belt and whips my back again, hitting raw skin, making me scream in response.

"P-Please, Phil! I-I-I want more!" I sob, hating myself for the words coming out of my mouth.

He hits me again, making me sob harder.

"Call me 'Daddy', bitch!"

"D-Daddy! I-I need your cock!" My face burns with humiliation.

He hits a spot that makes a high pitched moan come out of my mouth as my cock starts to grow.

He continues to hit that spot as my moans get higher in pitch.

"I can tell you're getting close, you slut. Cumming without me even touching you, not like you deserve it anyway."

I sob into the blankets.

"Fuck~ Beg for my cum." He says as he hits my back again.

"D-Daddy, I n-need your-" I stop myself from saying the words.

"You need my what!?" He yells as he hits me again, making me cry out in pain.

"I-I don't want to say it, please don't make me!" I sob out, pleading for any mercy.

"Say it!" He says, hitting me again.

"I-I need your- your c-cum!" My face is completely red as I try to hide myself in the covers.

I hear him moan as I feel his cum in my stomach, making me feel extremely sick, holding back my puke.

I cum moments after, panting heavily.

As soon as he pulls out, I crumble to the floor, curling myself into a ball as I sob.

Phil pulls up his pants as he walks over to my clothing that he carelessly tossed to the side, reaching in my pants pocket and pulling out my phone and turns it on.

"What's your phone passcode." Phil says sternly.

I struggle to keep myself awake as I mudder the code in fear of what he might do if I don't.

"I'm telling your parents that you're gonna be here for about a week longer, so they don't see your wounds."

I whimper at his words.

"And I'll be more gentle with you next time, as long as you don't struggle."

I let gag at the words ' _next time_ '.

I crawl onto the bed as I pull myself up with the sheets, wincing as the skin on my back moves and the soreness in my lower half.

I let out a huff as I make it up on the bed, laying down as shutting my eyes, quickly falling asleep.

**—= <+>=** **—**


End file.
